


The Last of The Real Ones

by Detta_Cholms



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detta_Cholms/pseuds/Detta_Cholms
Summary: Таксист-извращенец, джентльмен-священник, фальшивый брат таксиста-извращенца, и в довесок к ним шло гребаное Совершенство. Шикарная команда по спасению мира, не так ли? А еще там есть назойливый робот. Ретеллинг фильма «Пятый Элемент».





	The Last of The Real Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из одноименной песни Fall Out Boy.  
> И хочу сказать огромное спасибо sad subject за эти арты, они дали мне второе дыхание, без них я бы не написала этот ретеллинг. Ссылка на артера - https://vk.com/sad_subject

_I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision_  
_But only for you, but only for you_  
_My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times_  
_When I think of you, when I think of you_  
_Fall Out Boy_

**2214 год. Планета Земля, Командный пункт Нью-Йорка.**

 

Планетоид выглядел ярко-красной массой, он увеличивался в геометрической прогрессии, и казалось, что у него имелся разум. То, как окружавшие его огненные вихры точечно уничтожали спутники и прочий космический мусор, до ужаса поражало ученых и приводило в замешательство военных на космическом корабле, находившийся в тысячах километрах от планетоида. Датчики ломались при попытке узнать температуру объекта, многочисленные анализы зашкаливали на миллион пунктов.

— Изложите факты, генерал Стальдерт, у меня выступление через тридцать минут.

В командном пункте температура доходила до сорока градусов по Цельсию, ученые то и дело вытирали пот со лба, пытаясь понять природу планетоида. Военные говорили по связи, приводя в боевую готовность космические корабли. Здесь собрались представители всевозможных конфессий, их тихие разговоры постепенно превращались в жужжащий рой, что раздражало Президента Роланда Солджера. Нервы совсем ни к черту.

— Термохимический анализ ничего не показал, планетоид губит наши зонды и спутники. Мы не знаем, что это такое, но точно известно, что планетоид стремительно набирает массу и он приближается.

— Рекомендации?

На другом конце связи замешкались, но затем четко сказали:

— Мой принцип таков: «сперва выстрелить, а потом уже задавать вопросы», — ответил генерал Стальдерт и жестом показал подчиненным, чтобы готовили орудия.

— Хорошо, Стальдерт, — хотел подать команду Президент, но его прервали.

— Господин Президент, — поднял руку мужчина преклонных лет в странном балахоне.

Все взгляды обратились к нему, и секретарь по микрофону сказала, что это Алистер Хаммерлок — астрофеноменолог.

— Даю вам двадцать секунд на объяснение, — строгим голосом сказал Президент.

Молодой парень в очках с явным беспокойством встал с кресла, но Алистер жестом показал тому сесть обратно и поправил свою одежду.

— Представьте, что данный объект не поддается исследованию, поскольку он этого не желает. Всюду, где есть жизнь, он сеет смерть, ибо он — само зло. Абсолютное, чистое зло, — начал пространную речь Алистер.

— Это повод разрушить его.

— Зло плодит зло, господин Президент. Обстрел увеличит его силы в несколько раз, — объяснил Хаммерлок, стоя на своем.

Мужчина в очках, стоявший неподалеку от Алистера Хаммерлока, генерал Тэсситер, добавил от себя:

— Пришли данные с корабля, сэр. Планетоид увеличился на двадцать процентов.

— Теория любопытная, но сейчас не время ее обсуждать, — сказал ровным голосом Президент, обращаясь к Хаммерлоку.

— Время не важно, господин Президент. Важна только жизнь, — встрял Алистер.

— Вы правы, именно таков наш долг. Обеспечить жизнь тремстам миллиардам землян на Земле и за ее пределами. Генерал Стальдерт, разрешаю открыть огонь.

На космическом корабле началось движение, и генерал открыл огонь.

Спустя долгую минуту в командном пункте Нью-Йорка ученые сказали, что планетоид уплотнился, словно чувствуя удар. «Предвидение — признак разума», — сказал один ученый, вглядываясь в дисплей научной станции.

— Это сконцентрированный разум, господин Президент, — подал голос Алистер Хаммерлок. — Он уничтожит корабль.

Президент Роланд Солджер закусил губу и добавил:

— Стальдерт, я колеблюсь.

— А я нет, сэр, — отчеканил генерал.

На дисплее космического корабля орудия было видно, как орудия достигли цели, но никакого урона они не нанесли планетоиду.

— Стальдерт, какие данные? Вы уничтожили планетоид? — повысил голос Президент, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Пробуем, сэр, — уже не так уверенно ответил генерал Стальдерт.

Генерал Тэсситер в командном пункте добавил, стараясь скрыть волнение в голосе:

— Диаметр планетоида увеличился втрое, и он движется к кораблю.

Через несколько минут связь с кораблем пропала, остались одни помехи.

 

**Южный Бруклин, Нью-Йорк.**

 

Отвратительно пищал будильник где-то на полу, и Джек чуть не ударился о переборку комнаты. Нужно вставать, начинать новый день и верить в лучшее, как писали всевозможные журналы по саморазвитию и пестрил вирусными записями интернет. Джек в эту херню не верил. Как и в то, что утро могло быть добрым.

Он отключил будильник и через несколько секунд комната преобразилась мягким светом, искусственный интеллект в квартире пролепетал бодрым голосом «Доброе утро, Джек Хэндсом» и включил музыку, состоящую из одних битов и басов.

Присев на кровать, Джек начал разминать затекшие мышцы. Буквально через несколько секунд зазвонил телефон, что никак не умаляло паршивое настроение хозяина маленькой квартиры.

— Сука… — прошипел Джек. — Да встал я уже.

Он поднялся с кровати, та автоматически въехала в стену, оставив за собой крохи свободного пространства. По пути Джек надел старый желтый свитер с надписью «Hyperion» и темные джинсы с кедами. Взяв телефон, висящий на стене, Джек ответил на звонок.

— Да?

— Хэй, Джек. Это Скутер.

Вспомнив, что он отпустил кота гулять по трущобам, Джек кнопкой открыл маленькую дверку для животных, и в комнату вбежал огромный белоснежный кот.

— Привет, малыш, — обратился к коту Джек и взял с полки сигарету. Одной рукой он взял коробок, но тот оказался пуст, и Хэндсом в поисках спички прошел дальше.

— О, Джек, ты меня так никогда не называл.

Джеку на секунду показалось, что его коллега-реднек улыбался.

— Это я коту, придурок.

Он дошел до той ужасной полки и выкинул в мусорную корзину рамку с очень противной фотографией его бывшей жены. Эта стерва все у него забрала и сбежала с каким-то финансистом на другой конец света. Тварь.

— А, хорошо, — замешкался Скутер, но затем четко продолжил разговор: — Слушай, Джек, тебе нужно пригнать авто на диагностику, у тебя лицензия аннулируется, если не приедешь ко мне. И я не понимаю, какого хрена ты в нашем таксопарке работаешь, ты был пилотом истребителя! — по телефону было слышно, как тот перебирал что-то, возможно, карточки с краткой биографией работников.

О, Джек не хотел вспоминать об этом, шрам на лице отзывался при малейшем упоминании о старой работе жуткой болью. Он невольно поморщился, вспомнив те ужасы, что произошли с ним на последнем задании.

Кровь, она была повсюду, ей нет конца, мертвые тела расположены в холодильном отсеке то тут, то там. Мангалоры смеялись, и один из них в облике лысого мужчины с маской потрошил его коллегу. А затем жуткое прикосновение раскаленным докрасна ножом по лицу, отчего был выжжен один глаз. Джек Хэндсом не понимал, как он смог выбраться из той передряги и как уничтожил ту банду, оставляя за собой кровавый след.

Из двадцати человек выжил только Джек, и, возможно, его определенная часть, отвечающая за контроль и нечто большее, умерла там с ними. Может, поэтому жена сбежала с другим, видя в Джеке только безумие и ничего больше. Нет, бред какой-то. Эта сука смылась, потому что у ее хахаля денег было завались. Он мысленно отмахнулся от неудачного самоанализа и раздраженно ответил в трубку:

— Завали хлебало, Скутер. Вечером привезу машину на диагностику. — Джек завершил вызов.

Утро — то еще дерьмо, но была одна радость: он нашел коробок с несколькими спичками.

Джек закурил сигарету и включил телевизор. Черт, там опять по всем каналам крутилась реклама о рае на планете Флостон и как на космическом корабле-отеле будет организован благотворительный вечер с коктейлями и безумными вечеринками. Теперь по телеку судачили о лотерее и выигрыше в виде двух билетов на планету и «приятном» времяпровождении в компании с мистером Железякой. Сука, как Джек ненавидел его. Эти быстрые речи, тупой бит под рэп и прочая хрень до жути бесили Джека.

— Жопец, не смотри эту чепуху, а то свихнешься, — обратился к коту Джек, и, как только он собрался выходить из квартиры, его взял на мушку какой-то идиот с тупой прической.

— Ха, гони деньги! — оскалился очередной идиот. Пятый или двадцать пятый идиот, Джек давно сбился со счета.

— Ты здесь давно, купюроголовый? — усмехнулся Джек.

На секунду парень смутился и ответил:

— Порядочно, гони деньги! — он приставил оружие к груди Джека.

— Это Z-140? — придирчиво осмотрел оружие у бандита Джек. — Наверное, разрядник класса три, из облегченного титана, со встроенным огнеметом, верно?

«Купюроголовый» на его слова кивнул и продолжил держать на мушке Джека.

— Он на предохранителе, — заключил с явным превосходством Хэндсом, скрещивая руки на груди. — Если хочешь грабануть меня, то нажми на желтую кнопку.

Бандит нервно улыбнулся, он нажал на кнопку и попытался выстрелить, но ничего не получилось, и Джек приставил к голове парня свой пистолет.

— Мой точно не на предохранителе. — Джек забрал из рук неудачливого бандита разрядник и положил его на полку к другим огнестрельным оружиям. — Вали отсюда, купюроголовый, и чтоб больше я тебя здесь не видел.

Тот убежал, крича на весь этаж. Черт, как же эти грабители-неудачники забавляли Джека, он позволил себе маленькую улыбку. Захватив с собой мультипаспорт и сунув пистолет за пояс джинсов, Джек направился к гаражу. Работу на сегодня никто не отменял.

Спустя двадцать минут искусственный интеллект в авто предупредил Джека о том, что до полной аннуляции лицензии водителя осталось пять единиц из тысячи.

Одним словом — прекрасно.

 

**Командный пункт Нью-Йорка, кабинет Президента Роланда Солджера.**

 

Алистер Хаммерлок выложил на стол Президента огромный талмуд и сказал:

— У вас есть сорок восемь часов, чтобы остановить планетоид. Столько ему надо на подготовку вторжения.

— А дальше? — спросил Президент.

Военные, находившиеся подле левой руки Президента, с недоверием смотрели на Алистера.

— А дальше ничего, — спокойным голосом сказал Хаммерлок, но в голосе прослеживалось волнение. — Этой массе ничего не нужно, ни земля, ни власть. Ее цель состоит в том, чтобы истребить все живое, любое проявление жизни.

— Получается, что катастрофа неизбежна? — голос Президента не дрогнул, но по лицу было видно, как он напряжен.

— Она возникает каждые пять тысяч лет, но есть один способ избежать этой катастрофы, и он летит сюда, — сказал Алистер.

Через микрофон объявили:

— Господин Президент, корабль миндачиев просит разрешение на посадку.

Алистер тут же встрял в разговор:

— Они владеют единственным оружием, способным победить это зло. — Он открыл тяжелую книгу, перелистнул несколько страниц, и на одной из них была изображена картина: люди стояли в окружении четырех постаментов, а в центре располагался саркофаг, излучающий белое свечение. — Четыре элемента, — он указал на постаменты, при ближайшем рассмотрении можно было увидеть стоящие на них камни, — группируются вокруг пятого, — механические пальцы тыкнули в центр, где изображался саркофаг, — Совершенства.

Алистер запнулся, но продолжил речь:

— Могучего воина, созданного для защиты жизни. Все вместе они создают луч, названный «Древним светом творения». — Хаммерлок перелистнул страницу, на ней были изображены корабль миндачиев, люди, стоящие вокруг него, и гора, испускающая свет. — Несущий жизнь в самые дальние уголки Вселенной, но если зло подменит собой пятый элемент…

— Что тогда? — спросил Президент.

Нервно сглотнув, Алистер ответил:

— Жизнь обратится смертью, свет тьмой.

Он сделал ощутимую паузу и добавил:

— Навсегда.

По микрофону объявили:

— Господин Президент, что делать с кораблем миндачиев?

Президент Роланд Солджер обдумывал последнюю фразу где-то с секунду и твердо сказал:

— Немедленно передайте разрешение и мои искренние приветствия.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Алистер.

Через несколько минут по микрофону раздалось тревожное:

— Господин Президент, корабль миндачиев разбился на Марсе. Он был обстрелян неизвестными крейсерами. Возможно, это мангалоры.

Алистер чуть не упал от такой новости, и его вовремя подхватил помощник.

— Это конец, — потрясенно прошептал Хаммерлок, садясь в кресло.

 

**Тем временем офис небоскреба Вэллори.**

 

— Офис Миссис Вэллори, — ответила на звонок сладким голосом секретарша, с интересом рассматривая новые вещи в интернет-магазине.

— Говорит Акнот, — пробубнил с жутким акцентом мангалор. — Соедини с главной.

— Хорошо, отправляю вас к ней.

Из богатого кабинета миссис Вэллори стояла прекрасная панорама на Нью-Йорк. Утро уже наступило, и можно было видеть, как люди куда-то спешили, машины неслись по проспектам или просто стояли в пробке.

Скоро всему этому придет конец.

Крупная женщина смотрела на утренний город, ухмыляясь про себя. Скоро все должно прийти в действие, столько новых возможностей откроется для нее и ее сына, о чем им обещал мистер Шедоу, если они сделают одну услугу для него. От такого предложения просто нельзя было отказываться.

— Здравствуй, Акнот.

— Задача выполнена. То, что ты хотела, будет доставлено.

— Отлично, жду в лаборатории.

 

**Командный пункт, Нью-Йорк.**

 

— Триста лет ожидания, и все впустую, — отрешенно сказал Алистер, вытирая пот со лба платком.

— Алистер Хаммерлок, идите домой, отдохните, — встав со стола, обратился к нему Президент.

— Я не могу уйти, — воззвал к ним Алистер, в его глазах — безысходность, а в голосе — отчаяние. — Я их связной, я не могу бездействовать!

— Отче, вас будут держать в курсе событий, все остальное — это дело правительства. — Президент жестом подозвал двух охранников, и те осторожно вывели Хаммерлока и его помощника.

К Президенту подошел генерал Тэсситер и сказал:

— Спасатели прибыли на Марс к месту крушения.

— Выжившие есть?

— Только один.

 

**Через несколько часов, Институт Генной инженерии, Нью-Йорк.**

 

Тэсситер в бешенстве орал, когда они направлялись в регенерационную лабораторию:

— И это выживший? — Он указал на окруженную стеклянным куполом бронированную перчатку, а в ней руку неизвестного существа, при ближайшем рассмотрении можно было увидеть кусочки мышц. Что странно, останки неизвестного существа напоминали Тэсситеру человеческие кости. — Это обрубок из частиц костей и мышц!

— Спасатели говорили, что нашли этот компонент в каком-то саркофаге, остальное все сгорело. Да и клетки сохранились, для нашего института достаточно, — будничным тоном сказал ученый, на бейдже высвечивалась должность с фамилией «доктор Зед» и мелким почерком его инициалы.

— Установили, кто это? — тон генерала стал спокойнее, но в голосе отслеживалась явная нервозность.

Зед на его ответ лишь пожал плечами и выдал:

— Пытались, но компьютеры выдавали ошибку и ничего не находили, — отрицательно покачал головой доктор и затем с нескрываемым интересом сказал: — У нас с вами в клетках всего по сорок шесть хромосом, этого хватает для передачи наследственной информации, а здесь, — доктор Зед остановился и постучал по стеклу с образцом неизвестного существа, — двести тысяч хромосом.

Они почти подошли ко входу к лаборатории, осталось миновать комнату очистки, и Тэсситер пробормотал, поправив на переносице очки:

— Ошибка природы, не иначе.

— Да, — маньячно улыбнулся Зед. — Вот бы посмотреть на уродца.

Через несколько минут они зашли в лабораторию, образец неизвестного существа отправился в регенерационную капсулу.

— Итак, генерал, хочу вам объяснить несколько вещей, — доктор Зед на дисплее научной станции показал Тэсситеру геном человека. — Это нормальная человеческая цепочка ДНК, как у вас, у меня и у всех остальных людей на планете Земля. А теперь смотрите…

Несколькими нажатиями клавишами по клавиатуре, Зед показал на дисплее совсем другую цепочку ДНК с большим количеством спиралей.

— А эта ДНК состоит из тех же нуклеотидов, но их больше, они плотно упакованы, явно целенаправленно, будто оно создано искусственно, — последнее слово Зед сказал чуть ли не с придыханием.

— Опасность есть? — спросил Тэсситер.

— Нет, — нейтральным тоном сказал Зед. — Мы провели молекулярные сканирования, клетка, за неимением лучшего слова, безупречна. Да и ничего не случится, генерал, вы же здесь!

Тэсситер недоверчиво посмотрел на доктора, но все же согласился с ним.

— Даю разрешение на операцию, но хочу одного: чтобы гость был вежливым, — сказал Тэсситер и вытащил свое удостоверение — мультипаспорт — и вставил его в пульт для экстренных случаев. — А то размолочу его в собачий фарш.

Доктор Зед кивнул ему и сказал подчиненным:

— Приступайте.

И регенерационная капсула начала свою работу. Маленькими металлическими щипцами из руки неизвестного существа постепенно, шаг за шагом, создавался скелет. Сперва обрастала костями рука, затем череп, а потом все остальное. Через несколько минут скелет существа был готов, и доктор Зед дал команду восстановить ткани.

Через регенерационную капсулу прошел дрон, излучая свет в виде крепких пучков красных мышц. Спустя долгие секунды, скелет оброс мышечной мускулатурой.

— Начинаю ультрафиолетовую обработку, — сказал монотонным голосом один подчиненный и нажал на несколько кнопок.

Регенерационная капсула закрылась непроницаемым кожухом, оставляя для всех находившихся в комнате тусклый свет ультрафиолета, выходящий через маленькие стыки.

— Это последняя стадия. Облучение клеток ультрафиолетом стимулирует защитную реакцию организма, то есть объект наращивает кожу, — объяснил Зед генералу, скрестив руки на груди.

Тэсситер кивнул, продолжая наблюдать за процессом создания из ничего, чего-то большего.

— Реконструкция завершена, — сказал один из подчиненных.

— Сдвинуть кожух, — приказал доктор Зед.

Кожух с шипением сдвинулся, и в регенерационной капсуле можно было увидеть обнаженного молодого парня с каштановыми волосами и очень странными татуировками. Он был худым, можно сказать, его состояние было близко к дистрофии, видно, как ребра выпирали. Его грудь медленно вздымалась в такт дыханию, и всем стало ясно, что операция увенчалась успехом.

— Пхе, и это тот, у кого двести тысяч хромосом? — прыснул от смеха Зед. — Я думал, что какую-то химеру увижу, или там три головы, а может, пять сисек на теле. А так, — Зед наклонил голову, — существо совершенно, даже придраться не к чему.

— И правда, — согласился с ним Тэсситер, пристально рассматривая парня в капсуле. — Только слишком худой.

На его слова доктор Зед неодобрительно покачал головой и, пробормотав что-то в духе «ну, всем не угодишь», приказал:

— Наложить термоповязки.

В регенерационной капсуле парня сначала облепили эластичными повязками, а затем пропустили ток по всему телу.

Он очнулся, изгибаясь в немом крике. Парень метал непонимающим взглядом туда-сюда и подал голос, теперь его пронзительный крик был слышен по всей лаборатории. Он стучал руками по стеклу и, повернулся к людям, которые находились напротив него. Карие глаза излучали ужас и неверие. При попытке встать он ударился о стекло и упал на мягкую поверхность капсулы.

Генерал Тэсситер и доктор Зед с интересом наблюдали за ним, но затем поразились тому, что это существо с внешностью молодого парня начало говорить на неизвестном языке, трогая стекло тонкими пальцами. Его голос — мелодичный и, что странное, быстрый, мягко расходился по всей лаборатории, оставляя всех находившихся в помещении в недоумении. Зед даже включил фонетический детектор, но тот ничего не разобрал.

— Стекло прочное? — спросил Тэсситер.

— Бронированное, — ответил Зед. — Можете подойти.

— Хорошо. — Тэсситер вытащил удостоверение из пульта для экстренных случаев и направился к регенерационной капсуле.

Парень с интересом смотрел на него и продолжал говорить что-то на своем. Генерал постучал по стеклу и вставил мультипаспорт в пульт для открытия капсулы.

— Хочешь наружу? Тогда говори по-нашему, по-человечески. У нас есть много вопросов к тебе, и, я думаю, ты знаешь ответы.

Парень посмотрел на него непонимающим взглядом где-то с секунду и, приблизившись лицом к стеклу, теперь злобно смотрел на Тэсситера; его тонкие губы скривились в неодобрении, казалось, что он издавал звук, похожий на рычание. Неведомое существо одним движением разбило стекло и ударило Тэсситера. Генерал, как мешок, упал на пол, парень нажал что-то на пульте, затем регенерационная капсула начала открываться.

— Тревога, — подняли шум шокированные ученые, и через несколько секунд прибежала охрана университета.

Открывшаяся капсула дала свободное пространство существу, он спрятался за ней, подозрительно поглядывая на ученых. Когда его начала медленно окружать охрана, он вырубил одного мужчину, оттолкнул другого и порвал обшивку лаборатории, нырнув в нее.

— Там вентиляция, — хмыкнул Зед, покачав головой. — Ну что ж, если его там размолотит, то можем клонировать его снова.

Он повернулся к подчиненным и спросил:

— Верно, коллеги?

Ученые наперебой стали соглашаться с ним.

Через несколько минут приехала полиция и стала полностью перекрывать помещение, включая тот самый отсек вентиляции, куда убежал парень. И полицейские нашли его: он сломал решетку перед тем, как выйти на свежий воздух. Несмотря на все инструкции, как по кодексу, от полицейских, парень даже не удосужился послушать их и вышел на улицу.

— Нужно вызвать уличный патруль, — вздохнул полицейский, стоя на коленях в вентиляции.

Подкрепление полиции не заставило себя долго ждать, теперь оно кружило по всему университету: внутри и снаружи, чтобы найти беглеца.

В это время парень прошел несколько метров по узкому парапету и чуть не свалился с него, но вовремя сохранил равновесие, когда вниз проехал поезд метро. Патруль в виде машины на воздушной подушке быстро нашел парня, обрамляя его светом фар.

— Это полиция. Мы устанавливаем вашу личность, поднимите руки и ждите инструкции. — На бортовом компьютере машины полицейский ввел фотографию парня с поднятыми грязными руками. Через несколько секунд компьютер выдал «сведений нет».

 

 

 

Парень смотрел вниз, бросая взгляды то на машину, то на огромную высоту под ним. Закусив губу, он, недолго думая, сбросился вниз, навстречу неизвестности.

Полицейская машина устремилась за ним.

  

 

***

 

Теперь Джек мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что утро вообще не задалось: пробки повсюду, злобные пассажиры, и, к несчастью, он пролил на джинсы холодный кофе. Как будто все в этом мире работало против него, и, если Джек отвечал что-то этому миру, то мир посылал его на три буквы, как следует насрав Джеку под дверь.

Высадив довольно ворчливого клиента на улице Института генной инженерии, Джек собрался вырулить на полосу движения, но не успел. Что-то упало на такси, с треском проломив крышу, машина адски накренилась и чуть не потеряла высоту, но Джек — профессионал в своем деле, начал лавировать между другими автомобилями, стараясь избежать еще одной тупой аварии.

— Сука, — зло прошипел Джек, машину жутко вело при ударе, и он попытался вырулить.

Искусственный интеллект что-то пищал про «внештатную ситуацию», на что Джек орал:

— Да знаю я, задрал уже!

Затем интеллект машины скучным голосом пробормотал про то, что лицензия Джека Хэндсома осталась на единице из тысячи. Совсем близко к аннуляции, и прощай еще третья работа за полгода.

— Шикарно, — негодовал Джек, стараясь вырулить на более спокойную полосу автомобильного движения. Теперь все катилось к чертям.

Как только стало чуть спокойнее, он остановил машину и поставил ее на автопилот. Нужно сделать глубокий вдох и такой же выдох, а то нервы совсем ни к херам. Джек так и поступил, а потом все-таки решился посмотреть, кто так «удачно» попал в его такси. Безо всяких очередей и голосующих пассажиров с вытянутой рукой.

— Че, есть кто живой? Я не хочу отскребать то, что от тебя осталось.

В кабине пассажира ничего не было видно, кроме размолоченной в труху обшивки крыши машины, но через секунду грязная ладонь дотронулась до стекла, отделявшего кабину пассажира и кабину водителя.

— Иисусе, не придется отскребать, — обрадовался Джек.

Сперва показалась каштановая макушка внезапного пассажира, а через секунду и он сам. Его волосы были в полном беспорядке, он непонимающим взглядом смотрел на Джека и на последствия своего не самого изящного приземления в машину не обращал внимания.

У Джека невольно перехватило дыхание. Таких людей он раньше не встречал в своей жизни.

— Ну, привет, — попытался познакомиться Джек.

Парень на его голос вздрогнул, карие глаза боязливо смотрели на Джека.

— Ты живой? — да, вопрос неудачный, но нужно было разрядить обстановку.

Парень на его вопрос с секунду посмотрел на Джека и ослепительно улыбнулся (и Джеку, что странно, захотелось улыбнуться ему в ответ), он начал говорить на неизвестном языке, при этом активно жестикулируя. Джек там только понял «Бум, бадабум».

— Ну да, бум, — показал на верх Джек. — Ты мне, парниша, крышу проломил. Большой бадабум.

— Бо-о-ольшой бадабум, — медленно повторил последние слова, сказанные Джеком, парень, показывая пальцем наверх.

— Повезло тебе, что не разбился и все такое, но, парниша, ты мне должен несколько тысяч долларов. Крышу проломил и так далее.

Парень на его слова улыбнулся, продолжая смотреть в глаза Джеку, очевидно не понимая, чего от него хотели.

Джек хотел еще что-то сказать, но его прервал голос громкоговорителя из полицейской машины:

— Говорит полиция, держите руки на штурвале, в вашем транспортном средстве незаконный пассажир. Приступаем к задержанию, — полицейская машина приблизилась к такси Джека, и голос добавил: — Благодарим за содействие.

Что ж, делать было нечего, и Джек сказал, отвернувшись от парня:

— Ну прости, парниша, твоя следующая поездка с ними.

Он посмотрел на зеркало заднего вида, наблюдая за реакцией парня.

Парень как будто его понял, начал беспокойно метать взглядом по салону и, увидев что-то, начал бормотать жалобным голосом.

— По-жа-лу-ста, по-мо-ги, — читал парень слова на постере, который Джек никак не мог выкинуть.

Джек на его слова презрительно фыркнул.

— Тыковка, у меня единица на правах, мне проблемы не нужны, я хочу только доехать до гаража, отправить машину на диагностику и нормально покурить. Ты понимаешь это?

Тот беспокойно смотрел на салон, когда Джек открыл пассажирскую дверь и полицейские из своей машины начали цеплять крюком такси.

— Пожалуйста, — еще раз попросил парень, грустным взглядом смотря на Джека. — Помоги.

Джек не мог понять, какого хрена он это сделал. Просто невдомек, и не поддавалось объяснению. Смазливая мордашка внезапного пассажира так на него повлияла или желание насолить полиции, когда они неделю назад выписали ему крупный штраф за парковку в неположенном месте? Скорее всего, и то, и другое. Джек переключил автопилот на ручное управление и со всей силы надавил на педаль газа. Терять уже было нечего, Джек понимал, что он уже потерял работу, когда проломили крышу машины.

Крюк полицейских с треском порвался, искусственный интеллект начал орать, что лицензия аннулирована, и Джек отключил его, просто вырвав провод динамика, из которого раздавался голос ИИ.

— Да знаю я, — раздражался Джек, на его слова парень улыбнулся и сел на пассажирское сидение. — Черт, ну я и идиот.

Джек все так же давил на педаль газа, между тем изящно лавировав между машинами.

— Оторвались на милю, считай, парниша, что нас не нашли, — улыбнулся Джек, но его улыбка ушла с лица, как только он посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, и там за ним гналась тройка полицейских машин. — Ну что ж, придется покувыркаться. Держись!

Джек завернул в пустой квартал, где в основном проходили пути метро и валялся мусор, совершая безумные повороты.

Парниша совсем охренел, начал что-то орать, падая из стороны в сторону, и Джек не преминул заорать на него:

— Заткнись, ты мне мешаешь! Я владею только двумя языками, обычным и матерным! Говори по-нашему!

Погоня с полицейскими продолжалась минут десять и закончилась победой Джека, когда тот уехал в самые низы города, в полнейший смог. Джек поставил машину вертикально и припарковался в узком проулке, чтобы усложнить задачу полицейским.

— Котенок, мы тут переждем бурю, пока легавые не успокоятся, хорошо? — Джек повернулся назад, к пассажирскому салону и увидел, как парень валялся и не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Джек проматерился и отключил стекло, чтобы направиться к нему.

— Ну просто охренеть как круто, — негодовал Джек и спустился к парню.

Джек пощелкал перед ними пальцами, и парень, очнувшись, прошептал еле слышные слова:

— С-с-священник.

— Что, грехи отпустить хочешь? — усмехнулся Джек, придирчиво осматривая парня. Какие-то повязки по всему телу, он что, из больницы сбежал? — Тебе доктор нужен, а не священник.

— А-алистер Хамм-мерлок, — на глазах парня показались слезы, и он отключился.

 

**Спустя полчаса, квартира Алистера Хаммерлока.**

 

Джек считал себя сильным и крепким мужчиной, но парень, находящийся в его руках, был ощутимо тяжелым, несмотря на свою худобу. Джек нажал на кнопку звонка, и через несколько минут дверь открылась, и показался усталый пожилой мужчина с одной механической рукой.

 

 

— Да?

— Нам нужен священник. — Джек покрепче прижал к себе парня.

— Рад за вас, свадьбы этажом ниже, — бесцветным голосом сказал мужчина и закрыл перед Джеком дверь.

Нет, это совсем уже ни в какие ворота! Прямо перед его носом закрыли дверь, да еще так грубо! Джек со всей силы пнул ногой дверь и сказал:

— Он мне не жених, а внезапный пассажир и ищет священника, Алистера Хаммерлока. — Джек наглым образом ворвался в хорошо обставленную квартиру мужчины, держа на руках парня. — В справочнике указан ваш адрес.

— Да, все правильно, — кивнул священник. — Но я не знаю его.

— Да никто не знает, база выдает ошибку, полиция охотилась за ним, и вроде у них дела обстояли так же. У него ничего нет, только татуировки на шее и руке, правда еще одна с какими-то символами на правой.

Алистер непонимающим взглядом посмотрел на Джека и удивленно спросил:

— Символы?

— Да, на правой руке.

Священник надел очки и бережно осмотрел правую руку парня. Увидев неизвестную татуировку с четырьмя символами, Алистер ошеломленно прошептал:

— Боже… это… это П-п-пятый Э-э-э-элемент.

И к удивлению Джека, священник с присущим ему достоинством, упал в обморок.

Блин, день действительно начался шикарно, не то что утро. Джек стоял посередине зала, в руках держа парня без сознания, а на полу валялся священник. Весело, в общем.

— Чувствую жопой, Скутер меня убьет, — изрек Джек, взглядом осматривая помещение.

 

_Спустя несколько минут._

 

— Эй, вставай, — смачно ударил по щеке священника Джек, наклонившись к нему.

— Ты кто? — прищурился Алистер.

— Я с тем парнем, помнишь? У которого повязки по всему телу. — Джек показал на парня, мирно лежащего на диване. Похоже, тот спал.

Алистер тут же встал с пола и направился к парню, осматривая его.

— Он, похоже, суициднуться хотел, но упал прямиком ко мне в такси. Болтал всякую несусветную чушь.

— Это не чушь, — возразил ему Алистер Хаммерлок. — Это божественный язык! На нем говорили во Вселенной до начала времен, и он — его носитель. — Алистер приложил руку ко рту и издал короткий смешок. — Это чудо.

— Что он еще живой? — спросил Джек.

— Да, — согласился Алистер и добавил: — Нельзя медлить, будите его, только осторожно и нежно. Этот парень ценнее всех нас вместе взятых и на всей Земле. Он, — Алистер показал на тихо спящего парня, с придыханием прошептав: — Совершенство.

И Хаммерлок убежал в другую комнату, не сказав, как правильно будить парня.

Что ж, Джек умел будить людей. Правда, не нежно и осторожно, но он мог попытаться.

Пистолет неприятно давил на поясницу, когда Джек сел на диван. Он убрал его на подушки возле парня и теперь с явным интересом смотрел на «внезапного пассажира».

Интересно ведь, что это за Совершенство такое, хотелось узнать его «поближе». Джек осторожно убрал взлохмаченные волосы со лба парня, затем кончиками пальцев провел по линии скул. Кожа у тыковки нежная, бледная, до жути хотелось оставить на ней темные следы.

Несмотря на то, что ему нужно было разбудить парня по требованию одного сумасшедшего старика, Джек хотел оттянуть этот момент как можно дальше. Да и священник вряд ли придет прямо сейчас, судя по тому, как он орал, что нужно найти подходящую одежду, скрывшись в комнате.

Хм, в такси он и так неплохо выглядел, а спящим… и подавно. Если тот полоумный священник начал говорить, что этот парень — гребаное совершенство, то Джек просто не должен был упускать возможность потрогать тыковку и полапать его. Когда еще такая возможность появится? Да никогда!

Пальцы медленно прошлись по тонким губам, и поразительно, что от таких прикосновений парень все еще спал, его дыхание было все таким же ровным. Ухмыльнувшись своим пошлым мыслям, Джек пошел дальше; теперь он медленно провел пальцами по ареоле соска на татуированной левой груди.

Эти татуировки… парню они определенно шли. Та черная в виде незаконченных кругов на шее и странные голубые узоры, украшающие его левую грудь и руку. Даже та, со странными символами на запястье правой руки.

Джек хотел пойти еще дальше и просунуть руку вниз, чтобы потрогать его за задницу, почувствовать упругость, но Джека остановили, приставив пистолет к его виску.

— Ха, взял мое оружие, да? — Джек посмотрел на парня и, увидев в его глазах лишь плохо скрываемую ярость, поспешил добавить: — Да, прости, увлекся, бывает. Священник сказал мне: «Нежно», ну и я…

— Seddan akta gamat, — с явным неодобрением прошипел парень и встал с дивана, держа на мушке Джека. — Seddan akta gamat!

«Внезапный пассажир» уверенно держал пистолет и сделал несколько шагов назад от Джека.

— Да прости, прости. — Хэндсом даже руки поднял вверх, показывая, что он безоружен и вряд ли собирался предпринимать что-то в ближайшее время. — И вообще, ты меня помнишь?

Парень непонимающим взглядом уставился на Джека, все так же держа того под прицелом.

— То, как ты свалился на мою машину, крышу сломал, бум, помнишь? В моем такси.

— Б-бум? — спросил парень.

— Да, он самый, и знаешь, — Джек вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов свою визитку. — Вот, мое такси, я ведь герой-таксист, Джек Хэндсом.

Парень несколько секунд смотрел на протянутую Джеком визитку и свободной рукой быстро забрал ее.

— Может, звякнешь мне потом, если по-нашему начнешь разговаривать. — Джек заметил сомнение на лице парня и повторил свое имя еще раз: — Я Джек, еще раз повторяю. Джек Хэндсом.

— Д-джек?

— Да, молодец, ты, оказывается, понимаешь, — хотел опустить руки Джек, но пистолет в руке парня теперь был направлен прямо в лоб, и он оставил эту затею. Раньше парниша в грудь целился. — А тебя как звать?

Парень на его вопрос ответил молчанием.

— Я Джек, — указал на себя Джек, а затем пальцем показал на парня. — А тебя?

Несколько секунд парень обдумывал вопрос Джека, но все-таки подал голос:

— РиссименЕй РисатОрива РуманикЕй Экнет Сэ Авет.

— Чего? — не понял Джек.

Парень еще раз повторил свое длинное имя, и от него у Джека заболела голова.

— Хорошо, тыковка «длинное-имя». А есть покороче? — Джек показал руками «коротко». — Ну прям совсем маленькое имя.

С секунды помолчав, парень выдал:

— Рис.

Да, это имя определенно Джеку нравилось, емкое и короткое, легко запомнить.

— Хорошо, Рис. Я Джек, ты — Рис. Приятно познакомиться, хоть я такое редко говорю.

Рис все еще держал на мушке Хэндсома, и спустя долгую секунду на губах парня застыла легкая, едва заметная улыбка. Джек редко улыбался, только скалился, но сейчас хотелось улыбнуться ему, что он и сделал.

Но, как всегда, когда контакт был налажен, в самый неподходящий момент приперся священник Алистер Хаммерлок в странном одеянии, и с ним низенький парень в очках.

Рис сразу же наставил на них пистолет, и те остановились, поднимая руки вверх.

Потом произошло невероятное. Алистер осторожно показал вещь, похожую на ключ, и Рис поменялся в лице. Он улыбался, и Хаммерлок ему тоже. Джеку на секунду показалось, что Рис чуть ли не плакал от счастья, когда ему какую-то железку маленькую показали.

— Вы уверены, что он — высшее существо? — тихо спросил низенький очкарик.

— На все сто процентов, Вон, — улыбнулся Алистер.

Похоже, что Джеку здесь делать было нечего. Он подал голос:

— Как я понял, я нахожусь на передаче по типу «найди и жди меня», но, священник, — Джек опять поднял руки, когда Рис снова наставил на него пистолет, — не попросите его, чтобы он вернул мне мое оружие?

— А как вас зовут? — подозрительно посмотрел на Джека, священник Хаммерлок.

— Джек Хэндсом. — Джек не смотрел на Алистера, вместо этого он помахал рукой Рису.

А зря, теперь Алистер вел его куда-то.

— Мистер Хэндсом, огромное вам спасибо, что привели парня сюда целым и невредимым. Мы вам очень благодарны, но сейчас ему нужен отдых, он прилетел издалека. Как вы сказали, он вам что-то разбил, я перешлю необходимую сумму на ваш счет, — затараторил Алистер, подводя Джека к двери.

— Знаю, у меня было место в первом ряду, и да, у Риса моя визитка, так что вы знаете, куда перечислять деньги, — согласился Джек и, сам того не понимая, вышел на лестничную площадку квартиры.

Так, погодите-ка…

Алистер уже почти закрыл дверь, но Джек оттолкнул ее и спросил:

— Эй, подожди-ка. Он сказал что-то, чего я не понял. То есть я вообще ни хрена не разобрал в его речи. Что означает «седдан акта гамат»?

— «Не для тебя моя роза цвела», — быстро перевел слова Риса Алистер и попытался закрыть дверь, но не получилось.

— Чего? Не говорил он такое! — возразил Джек, открыв дверь.

Это точно была отсебятина от Хаммерлока: тот даже не удосужился подумать дольше трех секунд, а сразу выдал какую-то ересь!

— Это значит «никогда без моего разрешения». Теперь понятно? Он бы не наставил на тебя пистолет, если бы «кто-то» не стал распускать руки, извращенец! Да и какой подтекст, ужас, что за пошлость! — возмутился Алистер и со всей силы захлопнул дверь, а затем послышался щелчок на замок.

Черт. Теперь Джеку думалось, что Алистер вряд ли перешлет ему деньги на починку машины. Вот он влип. Тяжело вздохнув, он направился к выходу.

Джек не стал отвозить машину на диагностику, чего позориться-то перед Скутером, ведь теперь его точно выпрут с работы. Уже третья за долгие полгода. Впрочем, Джек не унывал, он и не из такого дерьма выбирался.

Когда он вернулся в квартиру, Жопец встретил его жалобным мяуканьем.

— Извини, забыл купить тебе корм. Что насчет пиццы? — спросил Джек кота и взял в руки телефон, чтобы сделать заказ.

Быстро нажав на несколько важных кнопок, Джек положил телефон и только сейчас понял, как сильно устал, и тяжело лег на кровать. Внезапный пассажир, проломивший крышу, с карими глазами, красивой улыбкой и длинными ногами, определенно заставил попотеть Джека. Как в хорошем, так и в плохом смыслах.

Гнать на полную скорость от полицейских, таскать на руках почти голого парня. Хотя насчет «плохого смысла» Джек сомневался. Да и это не было чем-то ужасным.

Риса приятно было тащить на руках несколько пролетов, а потом уже силы начали покидать Хэндсома, и он ворчал всю дорогу, пока не нашел квартиру священника. В том доме, где жил Хаммерлок лифт работал до пятьдесят третьего этажа, а тот жил на самом последнем — шестидесятом. Вот и пригодилась его военная подготовка в элитном спецназе — полуголых парней на последние этажи таскать.

Честно, Джек бы сравнил Риса с оленем, в какой-то мере пугливым и храбрым. Да и Рис недурен собой, и Джек был бы явно не против познакомиться с ним поближе…

Нет… невозможно. Черт.

Джек не хотел думать о том, что он запал на гребаное совершенство, как говорил тот священник о парне.

 

**Спустя несколько часов. Квартира Алистера Хаммерлока.**

 

Пятый Элемент или, точнее, Рис, как его называл тот извращенец-таксист, увлеченно изучал что-то на компьютере, между делом пожевывая ножку от курицы.

— Что он делает? — прошептал Вон, осторожно посматривая на Риса.

— Изучает историю, в общем, все, что произошло за пять тысяч лет, Вон. Рис долго спал.

Рис нажал на какую-то кнопку, и на мониторе компьютера показались боевые искусства, а за ним удары и всевозможные приемы. Глаза Пятого Элемента широко раскрылись, и он повторил одно движение, что привело Вона в недоумение, а Алистера, наоборот, — в полный восторг.

— Я не представляю, что он пережил, но, сэр, время поджимает, — сказал Вон.

Рис, покончив с курицей, встал со стула и довольно бодрым шагом пошел на кухню, на ходу выбрасывая обглоданные им кости. Проделав несколько манипуляций с едой, Рис поставил тарелку в микроволновку, нажал на кнопку и, улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Куры… — через несколько секунд он вытащил из микроволновки тарелку, а на ней лежала огромная запеченная курица с овощами. — Курочка-гриль.

Почти любовно обняв тарелку с едой, Рис обратно сел за компьютер и начал изучать культуру.

— Простите, что прерываю, — обратился Алистер к Пятому Элементу, — но ларец, — Алистер показал руками прямоугольник, — с камнями. Где он?

— Saladamat chabei unolet. — Рис откусил огромный кусок курицы.

— У-украден? — ошарашенно переспросил Хаммерлок.

Пятый Элемент кивнул и теперь не обращал внимания на Вона и Алистера, полностью сосредоточившись на компьютере.

— Кто это мог сделать? — спросил в пустоту Хаммерлок.

— Hammerliis sixish kiba. Meamino ma dumdalat.

— Что он сказал? — спросил Вон.

— Сказал, что знает, где камни.

 

**Небоскреб N. Лаборатория Вэллори.**

 

Дорога до лаборатории была длинной, и теперь Вэллори слушала бессмысленный лепет какого-то посыльного от Совета директоров.

— Миссис Вэллори, Совет тревожит экономический подъем, есть идея сократить полмиллиона работников и уволить людей из мелких подразделений, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Скажем, уволить сотрудников из таксопарка. — Мелкая сошка в виде лощеного парня от Совета директоров увлеченно набирал что-то на планшете.

— Увольте миллион.

— Вы уверены?

Вэллори обернулась к нему и сняла солнцезащитные очки. Это означало, что повторять ей второй раз собственные слова не было нужды.

— Хорошо, миллион, так миллион. Извините за беспокойство, — кивнул парень и поскорее ушел из прохода.

Вэллори даже не смотрела на него, она пошла своим путем. Мангалоры давно ждали ее с камнями. Чего не сделаешь, чтобы быть на вершине Вселенной. Даже если придется убить множество людей и инопланетян.

Когда она пришла в лабораторию, ее там ждал сын — Август. Он подсчитывал ящики с оружием. Несколько охранников тоже здесь были, что давало Вэллори некоторое чувство безопасности. И мангалоры. Странная инопланетная раса, не поддающаяся объяснению. Мангалоры маскировались под каких-то умалишенных психов, иногда просто в людей, но насчет последних маскировка им тяжело давалась, особенно речь. Их настоящая личина — отталкивающая и некрасивая, совсем другая, помешанная на какой-то извращенной чести. Возможно, из-за этого их расу объявили вне закона на Земле, ведь они — наемники, полностью плевавшие на чужие законы.

— Приветствую вас, — поздоровалась с ними Вэллори и обратилась к их вожаку: — Акнот, где ларец?

Самый крупный мангалор показал на старый сундук, испещренный неизвестными символами. Вэллори в три шага пересекла расстояние и уже было хотела открыть сундук, но остановилась и спросила:

— Август показал вам демонстрацию нашего нового оружия?

— Да, нас устраивает, — пробубнил с ужасным акцентом Акнот.

— Прекрасно, — заключила Вэллори и, с нетерпением открыв ларец, также быстро закрыла.

Ее агрессия, животная и удушающая, росла с каждой секундой, и она не выдержала:

— Вы совсем идиоты?! — обратилась она к расе мангалоров. — Этот сундук пуст!

 

**В это же время, квартира Алистера Хаммерлока.**

 

— То есть пуст? — спросил Алистер Риса, когда тот им рассказал, что на корабле миндачиев камней не было.

Рис громко засмеялся и кивнул.

Тут прибежал Вон с горой одежды и чуть не споткнулся об ковер, но, удержав равновесие, осторожно положил одежду на стол, возле Риса.

— Я не знал, какой у вас размер, — обратился к Пятому Элементу Вон. Еще он притащил с собой какой-то темный гребень и показал его Рису. — Это чтобы волосы укладывать, а то они у вас слегка в беспорядке.

— D-danko, — пробормотал Рис, бросая взгляд то на Вона, то на одежду с гребнем.

— Он сказал «спасибо», — объяснил Алистер помощнику.

Рис встал со стула и теперь с явным интересом разбирал одежду. Сперва он приметил темные штаны из мягкой ткани, где красовались голубые полоски на правой штанине, а потом, увидев синюю футболку, где половина была в белоснежных тонких полосках, он улыбнулся и стал снимать с себя термоповязки, начиная с низа.

Вон отупело смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда, но Алистер быстро прервал этот «вуайеризм» на корню и повернул помощника в противоположную сторону. Теперь Алистер Хаммерлок и Вон стояли спиной к Рису, пока тот переодевался.

— Ты куда смотришь? — прошипел Алистер. — Никаких правил приличия не соблюдаете: что ты, что тот таксист!

— О-он и правда совершенство, — не слушал его Вон, заикаясь.

— Да, так и есть. — Алистер не мог долго ворчать на своего помощника, он устало вздохнул, потирая веки. — Я знаю.

— О, — удивился Рис, когда полностью оделся. Он взял какие-то красные подтяжки, потянул их и, улыбнувшись, нацепил на штаны. — Danko!

— Пожалуйста, Рис, скажи нам. Где камни? — попросил Алистер, повернувшись к нему.

Рис взял гребень со стола и сперва осторожно провел по голове, а через секунду его как будто током прошибло. Он вздрогнул и, непонимающим взглядом осмотрев гребень, принялся с усердием расчесывать волосы. Через несколько минут, с уложенными волосами и полностью одетый, Рис заговорил на непонятном языке, и Алистер тут же начал переводить:

— Миндачивы передали камни лицу, которому они доверяли. Эта женщина летела отдельно, и встреча состоится на корабле, курсирующем вокруг планеты…

Рис снова сел за компьютер, он включил на нем карты звездных систем и показал планету.

— Это планета Флостон, созвездие Ангела, — сказал Вон, когда увидел куда показывал Рис. — Там как раз курсирует корабль-отель «Флостонский Рай».

— Ф-флостон, — повторил слова Рис, согласившись с Воном.

— Встреча будет на корабле? — спросил Алистер.

Рис кивнул и перенаправил страницу на корабль, а затем встал со стула и пошел разбираться с гребнем, усердно начесывая голову.

За компьютер сразу же сел Вон и через несколько минут вывел на экран множество чертежей.

— Так, я вывел данные, и теперь у нас есть план корабля «Флостонского Рая» и вместе с ним поэтажный план отеля.

— Молодец, Вон, — похлопал по плечу помощника Алистер. — Осталось придумать, как попасть туда.

— А никак, — обнадежил его Вон. — Завтра на корабле будет организован благотворительный бал, и все места заказаны за месяц, отель будут охранять, как крепость.

— Выход всегда найдется, — сказал Алистер.

Даже если придется идти окольными путями.

 

**Небоскреб N. Лаборатория Вэллори.**

 

— Тебе нужен был ящик, мы его и притащили, — пробасил Акнот.

— Мне нужен был ящик с камнями, идиоты. С четырьмя камнями, — Вэллори была в бешенстве, она показала четыре пальца. — Четыре. Камня. Нахер мне сдался этот дерьмовый сундук? — Теперь она обратилась к сыну и охранникам: — Сворачиваемся, упаковываем все. Мы уходим!

Мангалоры издали возмущенный возглас и взяли Вэллори и остальных под прицел.

— Мы рисковали жизнью, чтобы добыть этот ларец! — заорал Акнот. — Вознаграждение было бы уместным!

Вэллори с поднятыми руками повернулась к вожаку мангалоров и смерила его испепеляющим взглядом.

— Отдаю один ящик. За то, что жизнью рисковали, — презрительно сказала Вэллори и вышла из лаборатории. За ней увязался ее сын.

Когда они уже были почти у выхода, Вэллори прошипела:

— Мерзкие солдафоны, одна только честь на уме, а если маскируются, то в каких-то сумасшедших превращаются!

— Они не спросили про кнопку, мама, когда я представлял оружие. Нам нужно уходить.

— О, та красная кнопка. — Вэллори засмеялась. — Эти мангалоры настоящие тупицы.

Спустя десять минут лаборатория взорвалась, окутывая здание пламенем. Были слышны крики, запахло жженной плотью, и Вэллори за то короткое мгновение, когда был взрыв, испытала некое облегчение. Когда они найдут камни, то все изменится — в лучшую сторону для них, а для остальных... что ж, мир жесток.

— Найди мне эти камни, Август, мне все равно, кого ты будешь пытать, хоть нашего великого Президента. Найди их. У тебя час на поиски, — приказала сыну Вэллори и, сев в машину, уехала в неизвестном направлении.

Август сделал глубокий вдох и начал прикидывать варианты по поводу поиска камней. А про Президента звучало неплохо. Но только не пытать, а выведать нужную информацию, подслушать разговор. За похищение Первого Человека Федерации его не то что в тюрьму посадить могли, но и убить прямо на месте, как террориста, а Август еще хотел жить.

Нужно было найти в отделе разработок подслушивающие чипы и несколько тараканов. В командном пункте Нью-Йорка точно что-то знали о тех камнях. Новость об угрозе в виде странной массы давно облетела все СМИ, но власти отказывались комментировать эту тему, ссылаясь на то, что у них мало данных и в ближайшее время они осветят эту новость.

Найдя подходящие устройства и парочку тараканов, что заняло у него довольно много времени, Август решился подслушать разговоры. Ему оставалось меньше десяти минут, чтобы узнать местоположение камней. Он подослал туда несколько тараканов с устройствами и двое из них были удачно раздавлены еще на полу. Остался один, и на него возлагались огромные надежды.

— Что с камнями, Тэсситер? Обломки обыскали? — спросил Президент.

Август видел, как тот снял ботинок, пытаясь размять стопу, но не придал этому особого значения, ведь сейчас он узнает, где находились камни!

— Миндачивы сказали, что камней там не было, они у их связного, у некой Плава-Майи — оперной дивы. Эти неповоротливые инопланетяне не особо доверяют нам, и отдали камни ей, и завтра она будет выступать в отеле-корабле под названием «Флостонский Рай». Миндачивы приняли наше предложение о помощи и соболезнование об их корабле. Надо лишь послать нашего человека за камнями, и я как раз знаю, кто подойдет на эту роль. — Тэсситер замешкался, но добавил: — Правда, он слишком упертый, но вряд ли устоит перед возможностью побыть в роли героя. У него это неплохо получается, что очень странно и даже выводит меня из себя.

— Генерал Тэсситер, оставьте эмоциональную окраску и говорите нормально. Здесь кабинет Президента, а не выбор парня на вечер.

Так Август все узнал, и можно было отправлять таракана обратно, но сделать это не успел: таракана кто-то раздавил и вместе с ним чип с прослушивающим устройством. Чип был напрямую подключен к наушникам, и от уничтожения ужасный звук, не поддающийся нормальному объяснению, пронесся через слуховые каналы. Август на некоторое время потерял способность слышать и даже говорить.

Зато мать им будет довольна.

 

**Спустя несколько часов. Южный Бруклин, Нью-Йорк.**

 

Джек неторопливо кушал пиццу, кот тоже ее ел. С пепперони, их любимая.

Джек все еще не мог выбросить из головы того парня — Риса. И то, как парень наставил на него пистолет: уверенно, без тени сомнения. Но больше Джека завораживало в Рисе его непонимание происходящего и странная открытость. Да и та едва заметная улыбка, когда Джек представился ему, а Рис сказал свое короткое имя.

Да блин, Джек просто хотел разбудить Риса, нежно, как просил тот священник! Правда, его «нежно» граничило с «пошло», как сказал Алистер Хаммерлок, закрывая за ним дверь.

Хм, хотя Джек запомнил адрес Алистера, можно было потом заглянуть к нему, спросить насчет оплаты ущерба и заодно выведать про Риса. Джек все-таки немножко волновался за него: не каждый день с неба падали на крышу такси молодые парни в повязках. Рис мог сломать себе что-то при падении, хотя то, как он проснулся и свободно встал с дивана, говорило о том, что у него все в порядке.

В квартире раздалось оповещение, что пришло письмо, и Джек, не доев третий кусок пиццы, пошел к ящику, вытащил тоненькую бумажку, мельком прочитав самое главное, и ухмыльнулся.

Его уволили. Что ж, это было делом времени.

Еще как некстати зазвонил телефон, и пришлось идти на другой конец комнаты, чтобы ответить на звонок.

— Да?

— У тебя что, пальцы отсохли, как и твой единственный глаз, Джеки? Не можешь мне позвонить? — Черт, это его умалишенная бабка звонила. — Я тебе двадцать раз звонила, а ты, падла, не отвечаешь.

Ох, как же она его бесила. Но если ее полностью не прослушать, то она будет звонить еще сотню раз, а может даже и приехать, чего Джек очень не хотел.

— Тебе в могилу пора, а не мне звонить. Чего хотела? — Джек вытащил одну сигарету из кармана джинсов и зажег спичкой. Курение ненадолго успокаивало нервы при разговоре с бабкой. И кстати, нужно было купить еще коробок, а то осталась одна-единственная спичка.

— Ты идиот или им притворяешься? Мне нужен билет от тебя на «Флостонский Рай», ты ведь у нас гребаный победитель, а я, между прочим, пять лет в их лотерее участвую! — ее голос так и сочился ядом, и Джек радовался тому, что она где-то на Луне, а не в Бруклине. — Обещаю, что не буду тебе мешать.

Ха, ее обещаниям никогда не стоило верить.

— Мне ничего не приходило.

— Ты зажать билеты от меня собрался? О твоем выигрыше уже час по телеку судачат! Возвращайся в реальность, внучок!

И тут после ее слов пришло еще одно письмо и раздался дверной звонок. Кого еще принесло сюда?

Джек нагло завершил вызов и пошел к двери. Да, зрение в одном глазу его не обманывало: чертов Тэсситер с его помощниками: крупной женщиной со странной прической и мужчиной-азиатом.

Джек открыл дверь и спросил генерала:

— Что тебе нужно в трущобах, Гарольд Тэсситер?

— Майор Джонни Хэндсом, а ты неплохо живешь, не думал, что ты умеешь создавать уют, — оглядываясь по сторонам, сказал Тэсситер, за ним зашли еще двое людей в военной форме. — Поступила информация, что ты стал безработным.

Джека всегда поражало то, как они быстро узнавали все о других.

— Не парьтесь, найду новую, — сделал затяжку Джек, а затем зло добавил: — И мое имя Джек, а не Джон.

— Мы как раз хотим предложить тебе работу, — проигнорировал последнюю фразу майора Тэсситер и вытащил из ящика письмо. — Задание чрезвычайной важности.

— Чего? Что за задание?

— Спасти Землю, спасти все живое.

Джек на его слова громко засмеялся и чуть было не подавился сигаретным дымом. Тэсситер стендапером решил стать? А его помощники — лишь бутафория для сцены?

— Вы чем обкурились, парни и… — Джек не знал, как охарактеризовать ту женщину, которая прям испепеляла его взглядом, и выбрал более нейтральное слово: — Дама?

— Ты отправишься на отель-корабль «Флостонский Рай», заберешь камни у Плава-Майи и скрытно доставишь их на Землю. Вопросы есть, Джон? — закончив читать письмо, спросил Тэсситер.

— Прекратите называть меня Джоном, я Джек! — вскипел Хэндсом.

— Согласишься на задание, то так и буду называть, — парировал Гарольд, поправляя на переносице очки.

Этот старый хрен его уже десять лет Джоном называл, а сейчас если согласится на задание, то сразу будет по имени называть? Безо всяких Джонни и Джейни? Тут где-то витал плотным туманом подвох.

— У меня один вопрос. — Джек сделал еще одну затяжку и выпустил дым прямо в сторону Тэсситера, чего тот явно не ожидал и скривился. — Почему я? Я уже полгода как в отставке.

— Мне не хотелось это признавать, но есть три причины, по которым выбрали именно тебя. Первая: ты был бойцом элитного спецподразделения и обладаешь необходимой подготовкой. — Азиат вытащил из собственного кармана конверт, раскрыл его, осторожно вытащил оттуда бумагу и показал Джеку, отчего тот поморщился. Эта бумага доставала до пола, и там маленьким шрифтом были описаны достижения Джека. — Вторая: у тебя больше наград, чем у кого бы то ни было в отряде, я знаю, ты любишь лесть, но эта лесть оправдана, к сожалению, — осадил его Гарольд, указывая на висевшую полку с наградами, статуэтками и медалями Джека.

— А третья?

— Из всего подразделения выжил только ты. Твой шрам ярко намекает о том последнем задании.

Джек на это презрительно фыркнул, осторожно касаясь рукой лица. Шрам адски болел, словно его снова прожигали раскаленным ножом, как тогда, на войне. Или, быть может, это болела голова, а не лицо? Болела от всего того, что произошло с ним буквально за несколько часов? Внезапный пассажир, сломанная крыша и погоня. Голова просто раскалывалась на части, пытаясь переварить новую информацию. Где-то у него были обезболивающие.

— О, и что тут у нас. — Гарольд вытащил из кармана пиджака конверт и открыл его. — Ничего себе, тут твое имя и фамилия Джонни. Ты выиграл поездку для двоих на «Флостонский Рай».

— Подтасовка, да? — спросил Джек, отбирая билеты и смотря на буклет с названием «Вы победитель». — И это, по-вашему, скрытно?

— Чем проще, тем вернее. Поздравляю с победой Джон. — Гарольд прошел к двери и указал на крупную даму. — Майор Нина Нурс будет твоей женой на время секретного задания.

Та самая Нина сделала шаг вперед и сказала с явным русским акцентом:

— Очень приятно, Джек Хэндсом.

— Вы серьезно? — удивленно спросил Джек и, докурив сигарету, выбросил ее в урну. — Я не полечу.

В дверь позвонили, и Джек, растолкав всех военных, посмотрел в дисплей, чтобы увидеть еще одного гостя, и обомлел.

Это был тот самый пассажир, который проломил его такси, парень по имени Рис, и Джек невольно улыбнулся, а потом понял, что слишком много людей в его маленькой квартире, и нужно срочно куда-то убирать военных. Тем более Джеку очень хотелось проучить Гарольда за десять лет «Джонни».

— О, о нет, — покачал головой Джек. — Это мой жених.

— Ты что, опять под венец идешь? — удивился Тэсситер.

— Ну, теперь это парень, думаю, все будет по-другому, — зачастил Джек, стараясь играть правдоподобней. — Он жутко ненавидит военных и знает о том, что вы со мной сделали. — Джек показал на свой шрам и глаз. — И теперь при малейшем упоминании начинает истошно кричать и впадать в панику. Видеть военную форму для него болезненно. Если он вас увидит, то убьет всех нас!

— Майор, не части, — успокаивающим тоном сказал Тэсситер. — Мы бы рады спасти твои отношения, но здесь нет места, где можно спрятаться.

О, просто прекрасно, они повелись.

— Я найду, — Джек сразу оживился и потащил за руку Нину. Азиат и Тэсситер пошли за ним.

Джек открыл холодильник, убрал решетки и несколько заплесневелых продуктов и затащил туда Нину, потом он запихнул туда азиата, на что тот чуть ли не кричал, и теперь оставалось отправить туда Гарольда.

— Давайте, Тэсситер, вы же не хотите умереть?

— Я не помещусь, Джонни! — отбрыкивался Гарольд, но было поздно.

Джек с силой запихнул туда Тэсситера, закрыл дверцу холодильника и отправил его вниз, заменяя душевой.

Теперь можно было вздохнуть спокойно и пригладить взъерошенные от такой встряски волосы. Даже голова болеть перестала.

Джек открыл дверь, и Рис помахал ему рукой, улыбаясь. Теперь уже одетый, что, конечно, немного огорчало Джека, и почему-то волосы Риса были прилизаны. Развлекался с электростатическим гребнем?

— П-п-привет! — сказал Рис, улыбаясь. Он вытащил из кармана штанов визитку Джека и показал ее. — О-она твоя.

— Здрасьте. Да, моя. Я тебе ее дал тогда, когда…

Джек уже хотел сказать про то пробуждение, но его грубо прервал тот священник с пистолетом. Пистолетом, который принадлежал Хэндсому.

— Бог мне свидетель, я не хотел прибегать к таким методам, мистер Хэндсом, — негодовал Алистер, подводя Джека вглубь квартиры. — Нам нужны билеты до «Флостонского Рая», и вот совпадение, вы стали победителем этой лотереи.

Хаммерлок целился прямо в грудь Джека. Рис вообще не обращал на них внимания, с интересом осматривая апартаменты Джека.

— Ничего себе, как священники отдыхают: крадут у бедных счастливчиков билеты и кутят с молодыми мальчиками?

— Мы не отдыхать летим, — процедил Алистер. — У нас миссия.

— И что за миссия такая? — Джек издал смешок.

— Миссия по спасению человечества и все живого.

Боже, хотелось смеяться. И этот священник с механическим протезом вместо руки и очень приятный парень-иностранец должны были спасти мир? Что-то за гранью реального, почти фэнтэзи и космоопера в одном лице.

Джек хотел было возразить Алистеру, но раздалась сирена, оповещая о том, что сейчас начнется проверка полиции на нарушителей. Черт, какое же неподходящее время они выбрали! В квартире не должно быть ни единой души, кроме самого владельца апартаментов, иначе могли возникнуть штрафные санкции, а дальше — суд и тюрьма.

Теперь точно медлить было нельзя. Джек, понимая это, взял Риса за руку и потащил в душевую. Радовало одно — Рис не сопротивлялся и пошел за ним, все еще удивленно озираясь по сторонам. На секунду — короткую, ничего не значащую секунду Джеку показалось, что во всей этой нелепой ситуации Рис выглядел великолепно.

Немного странно для того, кто знал его всего лишь несколько часов, не так ли?

Отмахнувшись от этих несуразных мыслей, Джек спросил Риса:

— Побудь здесь немножко, хорошо?

Он усадил парня в душевую и нажал на кнопку, заменяя душевую кабину на холодильник.

Рис опять начал говорить на своем языке, и платформа, на которой он стоял, медленно поднималась вверх.

— Всего минуту, котенок, ладно? — попросил Джек, смотря тому в глаза, и Рис сделал маленький кивок. Как будто он его понял. — И не трогай там ничего! — сказал Джек, когда душевая полностью ушла наверх и появился холодильник с военными.

Теперь осталось спрятать священника. Так, холодильник не примет еще одного, оставалась кровать. Джек быстро отобрал у Алистера пистолет, да и Хаммерлок даже не заметил этого, он был явно дезориентирован полицейской сиреной.

— Теперь вы, священник. — Джек толкнул Хаммерлока на кровать.

— Что вы делаете?! — заорал Алистер.

— Жизнь вам спасаю, чтобы потом вы спасли все живое, — хмыкнул Джек и нажал на кнопку, убирая кровать.

Алистер уже хотел что-либо сказать, но было поздно, кровать с шумом въехала в стену.

Дело шло на секунды, и Джек в последний момент успел поставить руки на желтые круги на стене, между ними была надпись «сохраняйте чистоту». Довольно смешная надпись, Джека она забавляла. В трущобах она как никогда подходила.

— Мистер, вы гуманоид? — спросил полицейский через динамик.

— Нет, я кенгуру джек-пот, — сказал Хэндсом.

— Сэр, не шутите с полицией.

— Да человек я, — вздохнул Джек. Эти полицейские совсем шуток не понимали.

Странно, что сирена заорала сегодня, последняя проверка была неделю назад, а она проводилась раз в месяц. Через несколько минут послышались крики и выброс оружия, походу, использовали электрошоковую сетку. Затем по динамикам сообщили, что «операция по поимке опасного преступника» была успешно завершена и полиция благодарит постояльцев за сотрудничество. Спустя пару минут все стало тихо, и Джек мог спокойно вздохнуть.

Джек нажал кнопку, и через несколько секунд смог увидеть перед ним мокрого, продрогшего Риса, постукивающего зубами. Он сильно дрожал, не мог говорить, и, что странно, даже в таком виде завораживал Хэндсома.

— Х-холодно, — прошептал Рис, стуча зубами.

Тут Джек вспомнил, что при переходе душевой на холодильник, шла функция очистки, а там всегда включается ледяная вода.

— О, прости. — Джек осторожно отвел Риса от душевой и сразу начал искать в шкафу полотенце. — Я забыл, что при переходе на тот этаж включается автомойка.

Разбередив половину шкафа, Джек нашел большое светлое полотенце и начал обтирать Риса. К удивлению Джека, Рис не выказывал никакого сопротивления насчет того, что его сушили.

— А-автомойка? — заплетающимся голосом спросил Рис и посмотрел на Джека.

— Да, она самая, тыковка, — сказал Джек, продолжая вытирать парня. Сперва он обтер плечи и грудь, а потом принялся за голову. — Странно, за сегодня я дважды встретился с тобой и, — Джек замешкался, заметив заинтересованный взгляд Риса, — дважды тебя лапаю, точнее, трижды. — На последнее предложение Рис подозрительно прищурился, и Джек засмеялся, добавив нейтральное: — Определенно удачный день.

Не то что дерьмовое утро.

— А-автомойка, — повторил Рис, все так же стуча зубами.

— Да, Рис, — Джек перестал обтирать Риса и чуть ближе прижался к нему, передавая хоть какое-то тепло.

Вообще Джек был бы явно не против погреть Риса, если бы тот разделся, но парень явно начнет возникать. А на неловкое объятие Рис не жаловался. Ну, хоть что-то.

К сожалению, момент краткой близости был нарушен. Раздался треск и тяжелое дыхание в районе, где была кровать.

— Ты что-нибудь слышишь? — спросил Джек.

— Х-х-хам-хаммерлок, — сказал Рис, все еще дрожа.

Джек сразу о нем вспомнил и, ругнувшись про себя, оставил Риса. Он нажал на другую кнопку. Кровать приехала обратно, и лежавший на ней священник был облеплен полиэтиленовой пленкой. Джек быстро ее порвал, и Хаммерлок сделал вдох, а потом сразу начал кашлять.

— Успел, — заключил Джек и подал руку Алистеру, но тот ее не принял и сам встал.

— Вы совсем рехнулись, Джек! — прошипел Хаммерлок, делая глубокий вдох и выдох. — Мало того, что вы извращенец, так еще и садист до кучи!

Послышался шорох одежды, и Джек с Алистером повернулись на звук. Увидев, как Рис начал раздеваться догола, чтобы выжать одежду, они отвернулись. Точнее, отвернулся один Хаммерлок, а Джек продолжал глазеть на парня.

О, голый Рис привлекал Джека намного больше, чем одетый.

— Не смотрите на него! — зло процедил Алистер и попробовал повернуть Джека к себе, но его попытки были тщетны.

— Да тут все мужики, падре! Как будто вы члена не видели! — всплеснул руками Джек, все еще глазея, как Рис выжимал брюки, а затем принялся за футболку.

— Он совершенство, и не пристало всякой швали смотреть на него, — угрожающим тоном сказал Алистер. — Особенно, когда тот уязвим.

— Не будьте ханжой, Алистер, — усмехнулся Джек и теперь полностью сосредоточил взгляд на Рисе, пожирая того взглядом. Парень почти оделся, что, конечно, огорчало Хэндсома.

Это было последнее, что Джек сказал, а дальше только тьма. Алистер вырубил его.

 

_Спустя несколько минут._

 

Джека разбудило мягкое мурлыканье кота. Черт, как же болела голова. С трудом встав с пола, Джек огляделся, перед ним все плыло, но через несколько секунд зрение восстановилось. Черт, Рис со священником уже ушли и, походу, забрали его билеты, он не видел то цветастое письмо с двумя пластиковыми листами. И Джек вспомнил про то задание и «Флостонский Рай». Все сложилось, как дважды два.

Что ж, Джек примет предложение Тэсситера: пусть лучше профессионалы занимаются спасением мира, а не какой-то безумный священник, который оглушает всех кого ни попадя. Тем более Джек надеялся, что улетит туда вместе с Рисом.

Приятное времяпровождение ему было обеспечено.

Открыв холодильник с военными, которые, что неудивительно, уже замерзли, покрывшись инеем, Джек флегматично сказал:

— Ну, теперь я точно согласен. — Хэндсом забрал с рук Тэсситера то письмо и принялся его читать.

Джек выходил из квартиры, полностью экипированный самым необходимым, тем, что не засекут при металлоискателе и других видах проверок. Перед этим он позвонил Скутеру (единственный знакомый, с кем Джек редко срался и которому не имелось желания набить морду при первой встрече), чтобы тот взял на время кота, а то мало ли что могло случиться с Джеком в процессе секретной операции по спасению мира.

Закрывая квартиру на замок, он увидел, что на его двери не было номера, как и той маленькой визитки, которая была прикреплена к ней. Она была прилеплена к другой квартире, к той, из которой были слышны крики, когда нагрянула полиция с проверкой. Кто мог такое сделать? Военные «по приколу» или Рис со священником?

Одним словом, странно.

 

**Вокзал Нью-Йорка.**

 

— Ну что, ты принес? — спросил Алистер в закутке, смачно хлопнув Вона по плечу, отчего тот чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Рис стоял неподалеку и с интересом рассматривал огромное помещение, окруженное помойкой. По громкоговорителю из динамиков что-то вещали про забастовку мусорщиков, поэтому пассажиры могли наблюдать весь этот кошмар на вокзале.

— Да, — кивнул Вон, он вытащил мультипаспорта и отдал Хаммерлоку, озираясь по сторонам.

— Так, Рис Хэндсом, — посмотрел на удостоверение Пятого Элемента Алистер и передал его Рису.

— Мультипасс, — улыбнулся Рис, рассматривая маленький документ.

— Джек Вон Хэндсом. — Алистер взглянул на фальшивое удостоверение Вона и отдал мультипаспорт помощнику.

— Sele Jack? Acto sele deno Jack? — недоумевал Рис, посматривая на Вона с Алистером.

— Нет, Рис, я не гожусь вам в мужья, — виновато улыбнулся Алистер. — Я слишком старый для вас, а Вон, — Хаммерлок неуверенно посмотрел на своего помощника, — он… крепкий, он защитит вас. Так, идите, а то пропустите посадку. Найдите оперную диву, заберите камни, а я вас буду ждать в храме.

Рис на его слова улыбнулся и, крепко обняв Алистера, сказал:

— Х-хорошо.

И они ушли, оставив Хаммерлока одного. Но перед храмом Алистер должен был сделать одну очень важную вещь: посетить бар и опрокинуть парочку стаканчиков, переварить всю имеющуюся информацию, а затем с чистой совестью идти спасать мир.

  

 

***

 

Джек уже был здесь, он даже надел пиджак для такого случая и теперь искал пункт перехода на посадку «Флостонский Рай». Пройдя еще несколько пролетов, Хэндсом оскалился.

Нашел их.

Рис с тем низкоросликом стояли на кассе, о чем-то разговаривая с кассиром. Помощник Алистера бубнил что-то, периодически заикаясь, и дрожащей рукой передавал билеты. Билеты, которые принадлежали Джеку!

Хэндсом в несколько шагов пересек расстояние и бодро хлопнул низкорослика по плечу — тот его явно не ожидал и испугался. Джек на его реакцию довольно оскалился. Рис же с интересом смотрел на них, ничего не понимая и улыбаясь.

— О, спасибо, братишка, что взял талон на посадку… — вытащив мультипаспорт помощника из пульта, Джек посмотрел на удостоверение. — Вон, теперь ты можешь идти.

Грубо вытолкав Вона, Джек встал за стойку кассы и взял из кармана пиджака документ. Настоящий, не тот, что у того очкарика.

— Я Джек Хэндсом, — выдохнул Джек и вставил свое удостоверение в пульт. Он повернулся к Рису, тот все еще улыбался. — Ну привет, Риззи.

— Это кто? — спросила за стойкой кассир.

— Рис Хэндсом, мультипасс, — четко сказал Рис, показывая свой мультипаспорт. Джек даже опешил от его слов. — Мультипасс.

 

 

— Да, котенок, — Джек нервно улыбнулся, забирая из рук Риса мультипаспорт и вставил его в пульт, — она все поняла, можешь не повторять. Рис Хэндсом, мой муж, мы молодожены, — начал безбожно врать Джек, кассирша удивленно поглядывала на Риса. — Так бывает, встретились, искра пробежала, любовь с первого взгляда, точнее, с первого траха. Сразу же обручились.

— Мультипассс… — протянул Рис, смотря на то, как подтвердилась его личность.

— Риззи, хватит уже, — прошипел Джек, забирая мультипаспорт Риса и заталкивая его в карман пиджака. — Она знает про мультипасс. — Джек пожал плечами и взъерошил волосы от волнения, нервно улыбнувшись. — Да, вот такая любовь у нас.

— Мультипасс, — уже шептал Рис, посматривая на Джека.

  

 

***

 

Где-то неподалеку в привокзальном баре напивался Алистер и изливал душу бармену-роботу.

— Его ведь создавали как воина, но он такой… тонкий, хрупкий, человечный, — показывал жестами Алистер. — Понимаешь меня?

Робот отрицательно покачал головой и приготовился налить тому еще виски.

— Повторить, падре? — механическим голосом спросил робот, на что Алистер кивнул.

Хаммерлок даже сперва не обратил внимания на то, что Вон прибежал к нему, пока тот не осушил его стакан с алкоголем.

— А, Вон, привет, — пьяно улыбнулся ему Алистер, но через секунду он осознанно спросил: — Почему ты здесь?

— Пришел настоящий Джек Хэндсом, он с Рисом уже взошел на борт космоплана. Простите, я думал, что он меня убьет, он так скалился, — затараторил Вон и сделал еще глоток виски.

— Немыслимо, невозможно! — ударил кулаком по барной стойке Алистер. Он снял с груди ключ, который показывал Рису в квартире, и отдал его Вону. — Ты полетишь в Египет, откроешь храм и все там подготовишь. А сейчас я должен найти способ попасть на космоплан.

Он ушел, оставив Вона у бара одного.

— Не хочу лететь в Египет, — унылым голосом протянул Вон и взял в руки стакан с виски, перед этим попросив у бармена: — Пожалуйста, повторите.

  

 

***

 

Джек и Рис стояли у входа в космоплан, ожидая, когда наступит их очередь взойти на борт. Через несколько человек, они наконец, смогли подойти к бортпроводнице. Джек снова показал ей билеты (ох уж эта двухэтапная проверка, она бесила Джека), и та, увидев цветастые буклеты с надписью «вы победитель», быстро начала говорить:

— О, мистер Хэндсом, мы давно вас ждем! — Она взяла за руку Джека и повела его по другому входу. — Прошу, пройдемте со мной. И поздравляем вас с победой на конкурсе. Не хотите дать интервью?

— Нет, вообще-то я против! — попытался воспротивиться Джек, но было поздно. Его завели в ход для вип-клиентов.

Он не хотел оставлять Риса одного, тот мог потеряться и сделать что-то несуразное, к примеру, сломать крышу или порвать переборки, как тогда с такси. Последнее, что слышал Джек от Риса, — то, что он опять сказал «мультипасс» за стойкой. Черт, как же раздражало это слово.

— Вы не понимаете, от чего отказываетесь, мистер Хэндсом, — миролюбивым тоном сказала бортпроводница, заводя Джека все дальше и дальше. — Железяка — единственный, кто может сделать из вас звезду мирового масштаба. Нельзя упускать такую возможность. Он такой, — бортпроводница последнее слово добавила с придыханием: — шикарный.

Боже, она говорила про этого идиотского робота. Джек невольно закатил глаз, прикрывая лицо рукой.

— Я в чертовом отпуске, дамочка, и не хочу светиться, я просто хочу отдохнуть, в тишине и покое.

Но все слова не возымели эффекта на женщину, потому что стало поздно. Железяка, сверкая леопардовым цветом покрытия, прикатился к нему, и с ним полилась дерьмовая музыка, состоящая из ужасных битов с высокими нотами.

— Джек Хэндсом, — закричал Железяка в микрофон, и от его противного голоса Джеку стало дурно. — Единственный и неповторимый, победитель конкурса «Скажий крокет» и просто тот, кто прикоснется к настоящей мечте! Мужчина-огонь, он выглядит почти безупречно, — и чуть в сторону добавил, все также шепча в микрофон: — если бы не шрам на лице, то можно было бы называть его не Джеком Хэндсомом, а Красавчиком Джеком!

И теперь Железяка снова начал орать во всю громкость:

— А так он жутко горяч, я прям чувствую, как с него идет жар, а я ведь робот, почти не чувствую температуру людей!

— Да завали ты свой речевой аппарат, жестянка мерзкая, — негодовал Джек.

Но Железяка не слушал, что он говорил, и проехал мимо Джека, а за ним целый отряд помощников, и те, взяв под руки Хэндсома, повели его за роботом. Джек хотел вырваться из чужих рук, но помощники Железяки намертво вцепились в него. Видимо, Хэндсом — далеко не единственный, кого они так держали.

Железяка вытащил из своей роботизированной клешни какую-то деревянную кисть и на ходу окунул ее в желтую краску, которую любезно держал один из его помощников, и опять начал голосить:

— Его голубой глаз, идеальная фигура, темные волосы, а задница, — Железяка обернулся к Джеку, пристально рассматривая его, и, помолчав с секунду, выдал: — крепкая, как орех!

Возле стены стояла довольная стайка фанатов, они ждали, когда Железяка оставит им автограф. Джек мог поклясться, что не видел их раньше (он бы их заметил). Думалось Хэндсому, что бедных людей пригнали сюда чисто для демонстрации, показать, насколько робот был «шикарен». Фаны косили под Железяку, некоторые даже вырядились в коробки и покрасили ее в желтый цвет с несколькими полосками и держали фотографию робота. От этого идиотизма у Джека заболела голова. Он даже начал жалеть, что согласился на это задание.

Железяка проехал мимо них и просто провел мокрой кистью по фотографиям.

— И нашему победителю есть что сказать! — Железяка в одно движение вытянул микрофон чуть ли не вдвое и поднес к Джеку. — Давай, скажи им все, что у тебя на уме!

Такая внезапность ввела Джека в замешательство, и он не мог ничего сказать, кроме:

— Чего?

Наступила пронзительная тишина, которую можно было ножом резать. Помощники робота смерили Джека недовольным взглядом, одна парочка вообще отрицательно качала головой, тихо фыркая. Железяка на несколько секунд ушел в прострацию, но затем оживился и сказал задорное:

— У-у-у, Джеки, ты шикарен, сказал, как отрезал!

Железяка вернул микрофон в обычный вид и проехал дальше. Стая помощников все еще вела Джека по пути робота, и в этом лабиринте Хэндсому показалось, что он увидел того священника — Алистера Хаммерлока, — но тот быстро скрылся.

— Дамы и джентльмены, голосите, трепещите, наш Джеки будет жечь глаголом завтра, мы узнаем о нем все! Вплоть до самых грязных секретов в его безумной жизни! Оставайтесь на нашей волне с пяти до семи и знайте: все шикарно!

Железяка отключил микрофон, даже почти по-человечески вздохнул и сразу принялся кричать на всех.

— Какого хрена все так уныло, ребят! Я что, теперь не шикарен?

Железяка возмущенно поставил клешни по бокам своего тела, ожидая ответа от помощников, и те, сразу принялись успокаивать робота.

— О нет, ты шикарен, как тысяча рассветов на Пандоре, — заголосили в унисон они. Как будто репетировали, подпевалы хреновы. — Шикарен, как солнце Пандоры, Эдена и…

— Уйдите, уйдите все! Достали! — начал верещать на них Железяка, и помощников как ветром сдуло.

Джек остался с мерзким роботом наедине. Железяка где-то секунду пристально рассматривал Хэндсома, но все-таки подкатился к нему и начал пороть чушь, активно жестикулируя:

— Ты что как неродной, Джеки! Одно слово всего лишь? Ты воды в рот набрал или антифриза? Как с тобой работать? У тебя ни хрена нет: ни огня, ни куража, ни второго глаза! Не мог, что ли, повязку какую-нибудь сделать на него? Это не шикарно, чувак!

О, мерзкий робот зря так сказал про Джека. Они стояли как раз возле лестницы, ведущей к космоплану, и ступенек, наверное, было много, точно больше двадцати и узенькие. Железяка бы с трудом по ней поднимался, пытаясь добраться до него. И Джек не преминул пнуть Железяку туда по колесику, но тот, завизжав как свинья, удержался и не покатился кубарем по лестнице вниз.

— Еще раз так скажешь, ты не только по лестнице полетишь, я твою антенну к херам сломаю, а может быть, сделаю еще чего-нибудь похуже. Развлекать своих тупых зрителей будешь сам. С пяти до семи, шикарно? — выплюнул последние слова Джек, затем спустился по лестнице, ведущей к космоплану.

— Ш-ш-шикарно, — согласился Железяка, трясясь от страха.

  

 

***

 

— Да, я Джек Хэндсом, — улыбался Август, показывая свой фальшивый мультипаспорт.

Несколько часов назад Август дал наводку на Джека Хэндсома полиции, когда узнал, кто стал победителем лотереи «Скажий крокет» и кому была уготована поездка на «Флостонский Рай». Он позвонил в полицию и выразил опасения, что мистер Хэндсома мог быть опасен для общества, и спустя полчаса полиция поблагодарила за сотрудничество. Джек Хэндсом был контрабандистом, его быстро повязали. Как все удачно складывалось. Воспользовавшись тем, что настоящий победитель сидел в полицейском участке, Август решился на подмену. Камни ждали его.

— Простите, но в списке всего один Джек Хэндсом, и он уже на борту.

Черт. Его мать впадет в ярость, услышав эту новость. Все катилось к хренам, ситуация становилась с каждой секундой напряженной.

— Это шутка, что ли? Я Джек Хэндсом, настоящий! — начал доказывать Август.

— Простите, но посадка завершена, — платформа с кассиршей ушла вниз, и мигающая лампа оповестила, что касса закрыта.

Вэллори это вряд ли могло понравиться, но делать нечего, нужно ей позвонить. Август отошел от кассы и направился на выход, на ходу набирая номер матери. Не прошло и несколько долгих гудков, как она подала голос:

— Не справился, да? Иначе ты бы не стал звонить мне через несколько часов.

Август ответил ей молчанием и попытался собрать все мысли в кучу, чтобы достойно ответить, но не получилось. Вэллори разразилась истошным криком:

— Как так, Август?! Джек Хэндсом на борту? А кого тогда повязала полиция?

— Я без понятия, — честно сказал Август.

Несколько секунд она молчала, но все-таки добавила, тяжело вздыхая:

— Я в тебе разочарована, Август, — ее голосом можно было замораживать океаны. — Чтобы через двадцать минут был у меня. Полетим на Флостон вместе.

— Хорошо, мама.

  

 

***

 

Наконец-то Джек добрался до своей горизонтальной ячейки и, когда он залез в нее, то увидел лежащего Риса, активно изучающего культуру по встроенному компьютеру в камере. По динамикам космоплана говорили, что каждая ячейка снабжена программой искусственного сна, чтобы перелет не был долгим.

— Привет! — повернулся Рис к Джеку, оторвавшись от компьютера.

Рис улыбался во все тридцать два, и Джеку хотелось улыбнуться ему в ответ.

— Мой язык стал лучше? — спросил он, смотря Хэндсому в глаза.

— О, ты заговорил по-нашему? — удивился Джек.

— Да, учусь. — Рис показал на компьютер и то, как там быстро сменялись страницы. Затем он тихо спросил, его взгляд как будто прожигал лицо Джека: — Откуда он у тебя?

Джеку хотелось отвернуться от него; казалось, что Рис знал о нем все и просто желал подтвердить для себя ту или иную информацию.

— Что?

— Он. — Рис показал на своем лице то место, где у Джека красовался шрам, медленно обводя его тонкими пальцами.

Джек не был готов говорить о том, откуда получил шрам — это темное и кровавое пятно в его жизни, о котором лучше никому не рассказывать и молча глушить тяжкое воспоминание несколькими пинтами дешевого пойла; но почему-то верилось, что если он не скажет о нем Рису, то произойдет нечто непоправимое, словно хрупкое стекло разобьется под давлением, оставляя руку в крови. И шрам, что на удивление, не болел, как и голова.

— Война в одном государстве. Мой отряд должен был очистить один лагерь, занятый мангалорами. У нас ни хрена не вышло. — Джек покачал головой. — Всех моих сослуживцев убили, выжил только я один. Там и получил шрам и лишился глаза.

— В-война? — не понял Рис, зацепившись за первое слово.

— Ты не дошел до него? — удивился Джек. Как он изучал все? Вразброс, что ли?

— Пока нет, — пожал плечами Рис и отключил компьютер.

Так, шутки в сторону, теперь Джек на задании, и нужно было становиться тем самым профессионалом, который с легкостью отнимал жизни и доводил все до конца. Он не на курорт приехал, чтобы проводить беззаботно время с красивым парнем. Джек здесь как герой, которого ждали очень долго.

— Ладно, тыковка. Я здесь по важному заданию, это не отпуск, в котором попивают коктейли и танцуют на вечеринках. Я увязался за тобой только потому, что ты мог попасть в беду, а я герой, Риззи, я спасаю таких, как ты, понимаешь?

Рис непонимающим взглядом посмотрел на Джека, а затем серьезно сказал, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Да, понимаю. Ты не попадешь в беду. Никто не попадет. Я — Пятый Элемент, совершенный. — Он пальцем указал на себя, а потом коснулся груди Джека. — Я защищу тебя. Защищу всех от угрозы.

После странной речи на лице Риса появилась легкая улыбка, и затем он сказал то, отчего у Джека под сердцем приятно закололо:

— Ты красивый, несмотря на шрам. Внутри и снаружи. — Рис посмотрел на него, в карих глазах не было намека на ненависть или что-то еще, только какая-то странная доброта и, быть может, нежность. — Я вижу это. Вижу сердцем.

Это что сейчас было? Комплимент от тыковки? Или какая-то поддержка, подобная той, которую втирали Джеку на сеансах групповой психотерапии, когда он ушел в отставку, пытаясь примириться с жизнью с гражданскими и стараясь отпустить тот ужас, который произошел с ним на войне.

Джек хотел сказать ему много чего, но к ним подошла бортпроводница, чтобы ввести их в фазу искусственного сна.

— Нет, подождите… — Джек хотел отсрочить время вхождения в сон, но было поздно.

Стюардесса нажала на кнопку, и он уснул.

 

**Спустя N часов, «Флостонский Рай».**

 

Джек открыл глаза и тут же закрыл. Затем снова открыл и увидел, что ячейка Риса пуста. Одним словом — прекрасно.

Выйдя из ячейки, Джек принялся расталкивать всех, чтобы быстрей выйти из космоплана и найти Риса, но, как назло, люди перед ним становились неповоротливыми, медленными, и очередь на выход была длинной.

Наконец выйдя из космоплана, Джек добрался до входа «Флостонского Рая», и поразился роскоши на корабле-отеле: огромные фонтаны в холле, мраморные полы, окна на весь потолок, и все это великолепие было в оттенках золотого. Еще здесь радостные лица и очень толстый намек на антураж гавайской культуры в виде танцующих женщин в национальной одежде Гавайев и мужчин, играющих на укулеле.

От такой напыщенной радости хотелось сбежать куда подальше.

Джек высматривал Риса, но не мог его найти, да и не получилось: его выцепили сразу же, как только он зашел в холл корабля-отеля. Несколько мужчин в строгих костюмах вместе с девушкой, одетой в гавайскую одежду, ждали его, в руках держа табличку с именем победителя лотереи. Джек хотел пройти мимо, но не смог: толпа разошлась кто куда, оставив Джека напротив них и еще несколько незадачливых туристов. Девушка окликнула его и, улыбнувшись, добавила, что им нужно сопроводить мистера Хэндсома в номер.

Что ж, делать было нечего, да и времени оставалось мало. Нужно было найти оперную диву и доставить чертовы камни обратно на Землю. «Рис сам найдется», — подумал Джек и пошел за девушкой.

За некоторое путешествие по кораблю-отелю Джек успел осмотреться. Планировка, конечно, оставляла желать лучшего, но входы и выходы довольно понятны.

Если придется бежать, то Джек легко сможет сориентироваться.

Охранники, только сопроводив Джека до номера, сразу же разбрелись кто куда, сказав по связи, что «победитель дошел до каюты в целости и сохранности».

— На корабле четырнадцать бассейнов, два из них на крыше… — открыла номер девушка, впуская мистера Хэндсома в помещение.

Джек не дал ей договорить и спросил:

— Плава-Майя уже здесь?

Джек не отдыхать сюда прилетел, а все живое во Вселенной спасать. Слушать про бассейны и пляжи ему было ни к чему.

— Пока нет.

— А билеты будут? Заказать хочу. — Джек взял программку оперы Плава-Майи с журнального столика.

— Вам заказано место в первом ряду. И сидеть вы будете рядом с мистером Железякой! — Имя безобразного робота девушка чуть ли не с восхищением сказала. — Он такой талантливый и хороший, вы согласны?

Железяка… Сука. Джек с ненавистью посмотрел на нее, и девушка поняла, что не стоит развивать тему с роботом, и поспешила добавить:

— То, что вы держите в руках, — ваш билет. Начало выступления через двадцать минут.

— А есть, где приодеться?

Вряд ли Джека могли впустить в коричневом пиджаке и темных джинсах, да еще и в кедах на оперу, где сидели утонченные женщины в вечерних туалетах и мужчины в смокингах.

Девушка нажала на кнопку в стене, и оттуда выехали аккуратно разложенные по полкам всевозможные костюмы и обувь.

— Приятного вам вечера, мистер Хэндсом.

Девушка закрыла за собой дверь, и тут раздался неожиданный телефонный звонок в номер. Странно, Джек не ждал никакого звонка. Он взял трубку и услышал мерзкое:

— Ах ты тварь такая, сволочь поганая! Я говорила Джоанне сделать аборт, но она не послушалась, и через девять адских месяцев появился ты, орущий и срущий везде и подряд! Я должна была греться на Флостонских пляжах, а не прозябать на Луне. Внучок, ты еще пожалеешь об этом! — Джек мог поклясться, что она там чуть ли не плевалась в трубку. На короткое мгновение он порадовался тому, что телефон передавал только голос, а не все остальное.

— Ты и здесь меня нашла, карга старая, — устало сказал Джек. Старая подруга в виде головной боли вернулась к нему, не успев сказать «прощай».

  

 

***

 

Рис проснулся намного раньше Джека в ячейке и теперь свободно гулял по кораблю, искал номер Плава-Майи и, кажется, нашел.

Охрана корабля заносила огромное количество чемоданов и сундуков, за ними шла высокая фигура в балахоне, а с ней с десяток помощников.

Рис спрятался за поворотом, выжидая. Высокая фигура остановилась, словно почувствовала, что есть еще один посторонний человек, находившийся в этом пролете. Она прошептала что-то помощнице, и та, невозмутимо кивнув, пошла туда, где стоял Рис.

— Мисс Плава-Майя рада вас видеть. Она передаст вам камни после концерта. Ждите.

Помощница не дошла до него, остановившись неподалеку от стены, где переходил поворот и, сказав слова оперной дивы, ушла в номер.

Что ж, оставалось только ждать.

_Спустя двадцать минут._

— «Флостонский Рай», зажигай! — прокричал в своей мерзкой манере Железяка, теперь уже в черном покрытии и с нарисованной бабочкой. — Мистер Железяка на целых два часа к вашим услугам, и со мной — везунчик по имени Джек Хэндсом!

Джека, одетого в смокинг, вели под руку двое мускулистых мужчин по лестнице. Железяка же катился по пандусу для инвалидов, представляя спонсоров благотворительного вечера.

 

 

Черт, Джек мог и сам спокойно дойти, так нет же! Нужно обязательно чуть ли не за локти хватать!

Двери оперного театра открылись, и Джек со всеми зашел туда.

— А тут спорят представители разных конфессий, никак о мире договориться не могут! — воскликнул Железяка, указывая на последние места слева и проехал дальше, поближе к первым рядам. — Я не особо люблю оперу, но Плаву-Майю упускать нельзя, она словно сирена, ради которой разбиваются о скалы корабли, слушая ее божественный голос. А здесь справа находится звезда телевидения и балов — крошка Тектор в окружении своих верных поклонников. — Джек обратил на него внимание, и «крошка» точно было не самым подходящим словом для описания Тектора. — Вряд ли Тектор что-то поймет из оперы, ведь он глухой! — заорал последнее слово Железяка, на что «крошка» спросил: «Что?».

Остальные излияния робота Джек не слушал, и, спустя несколько представлений важных фигур в мире, они наконец-то дошли до своих мест, и Железяка выдал:

— А теперь наш счастливчик Джек Хэндсом скажет афоризм дня. Мы все тебя ждем, Джеки. Скажи: ты счастлив быть среди великих? — Железяка поднес микрофон к Джеку.

Хэндсом пронизывающим взглядом посмотрел на Железяку, а тот чуть ли не тыкал в него микрофоном. Когда-нибудь этот робот допрыгается, и кто-то выстрелит в него пистолетом с коррозийными пулями. Слушать его излияния и подколы становилось с каждой секундой все более невыносимо.

— Счастлив, — процедил Джек Хэндсом и сел на свое место.

Железяка на его слова чуть ли не начал крутиться в гневе, но, все же подавив позыв истерики, сообщил о том, что представление начинается и все слушатели могут насладиться голосом оперной дивы.

Через несколько секунд свет в театре погас, осталась освещенной только сцена, и поднялся занавес, открывая перед всеми оперную диву — Плава-Майю.

Джек никогда о ней не слышал, даже подумать не мог, что она — инопланетянка.

Плава-Майя начала петь, и ее голос, как говорил Железяка, и правда был божественным, чем-то нереальным.

 

 

 

 

***

— Иди ищи сундук с камнями, они, наверное, в номере у той певички, — пренебрежительно сказала Вэллори сыну, когда их корабль пристыковался к «Флостонскому Раю». — Без них не возвращайся.

Август на ее слова ответил коротким кивком и вышел из корабля с новым оружием наперевес.

На просьбу двух сотрудников безопасности убрать оружие Август ответил пулеметной очередью.

Сегодня все точно должно получиться, права на ошибку просто не было, все попытки Август использовал, и теперь оставалось идти только вперед.

 

 

***

 

Рис все еще стоял за поворотом и ждал окончания концерта Плава-Майи. Он слышал ее пение, грустное, с оттенком тревожности. Внутри стало холодно, словно что-то выворачивали, и Рис сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Нельзя отвлекаться на такие мелочи.

Послышались тяжелые шаги, направляющиеся к номеру Плава-Майи, и Рис прислушался. Прозвучало несколько выстрелов и крик той помощницы, а затем и радостный возглас тех, кто уничтожил создателей Риса.

— Я нашел сундук с камнями! — заорал один из мангалоров.

Рис не мог так это оставить. Руки сжимались в кулаки, хотелось проучить их, воздать им за то, что они убили создателей и до сих пор убивают невинных людей.

Наступил черед Риса сделать свой ход.

 

 

***

 

Мангалоры давно ждали своего выхода. Они замаскировались под обычных официантов в зале безумия, там помешанных психов привечали с ярым восторгом, и теперь они ждали приказа размолотить тут все в одном из подсобных помещений.

Их новый вожак по имени Боссанова имел свои счеты с одной человеческой женщиной по имени Вэллори. Она предала их расу, когда взорвала старого вожака Акнота с сородичами. Такое никому не простительно, Вэллори должна умереть.

Мангалоры узнали, что она прибудет сюда, и теперь были наготове. Гнев переполнял их, открывая старые раны. Люди считали мангалоров бесполезным мусором, повернутом на чести и безумии, их объявили вне закона в тридцати системах. Их раса угасала.

Некоторые мангалоры пошли патрулировать отель под видом сотрудников безопасности, и, услышав, как одна из помощниц певицы говорила кому-то о камнях, они вспомнили, что их искала Вэллори. Тут на смену гневу пришла холодная расчетливость, возможность сделать бартер. Оружие у безумной женщины — это нечто, оно могло дать фору при попытке установить с кем-нибудь торговые отношения, когда те зайдут в тупик. Раса мангалоров могла снова загореться ярким огнем.

Решение по поводу камней новый вожак принял незамедлительно.

Боссанова дал им разрешение на убийство помощников оперной певицы, ведь те точно стали бы сопротивляться, и приказал подчиненным найти ящик с камнями.

Через некоторое время Боссанова увидел, как к ним зашел свой и пробубнил, что в том номере, где были камни, состоялась засада.

Гнев разлился, переполняя всех неудержимой яростью.

Что ж, они хотели войны, они ее и получат, руки уже давно чесались. С Вэллори и камнями они разберутся чуть попозже.

 

 

***

 

Разобравшись с мангалорами голыми руками, Рис почувствовал себя лучше. Он увидел сундук, стоящий на барной стойке, и подошел к нему.

Рис уже хотел было прикоснуться к сундуку, но ему помешал недовольный возглас:

— Эй, пальчики убери от ящика, — наставил на него оружие парень со светлыми волосами и пирсингом на лице. — А знаешь, лучше кинь мне его.

Так быстро их отберут у него? После всего, что Рис сделал?

— Т-ты не понимаешь, — сказал Рис, взяв сундук.

— Чего не понимаю? — спросил парень, он все еще держал Риса на прицеле.

— Служить злу нельзя. О-о-оно убьет тебя.

Рис заметил, что наверху есть вентиляция, прямо возле кованого забора, но виду не подал.

— Парень, меня мать убьет, если я не притащу этот ящик, а потом она убьет тебя и всех, кто ей будет мешать. Отдай мне по-хорошему ящик.

Рис колебался, но все-таки принял решение: он кинул сундук в парня и, схватившись за перекладину кованого забора, ногами проломил решетку вентиляции.

— Вот сука, — раздался недовольный голос.

Рис пытался пройти по вентиляции, но в него стреляли, даже задели плечо. Пулеметная очередь все продолжалась, она прошла по всей вентиляции, и казалось, что ей нет конца.

Сил больше не было, зато появилась оглушающая боль и мысль, что он ничего не мог изменить. Рис проявил всю свою несостоятельность и теперь пожинал плоды.

В него перестали стрелять, даже послышался смешок, смачный удар чего-то о дверь и быстрые удаляющиеся шаги. Позднее осознание того, что все кончено и что человечество проиграло эту битву, обуяло Риса с головы до ног. Его нервы были выжжены, хотелось кричать, но голос не слушался, он мог только шептать.

— Нет… нет. — Рис закрыл руками лицо, слезы против его воли покатились по лицу. — Помоги… помогите. Джек…

 

 

 

 

***

 

Плава-Майя не успела допеть свою арию. Пуля отрикошетила от металлического зеркала и попала ей в живот. Она упала мертвым грузом. Раздались выстрелы над ухом, Джек поскорее спустился с места и, стараясь не привлекать внимания, перенес оперную диву на пол.

Джек даже не удивлялся такому исходу событий. Когда секретные операции заканчивались хорошо и спокойно? Ха, никогда!

Началась всеобщая суматоха, люди бежали, кричали, рыдали. Громче всех орал Железяка.

— Да заткнись ты нахрен! — зашипел на него Джек и, сняв с себя пиджак, попробовал остановить кровотечение у Плава-Майи.

— Спасите меня, я в первом ряду, я Железяка, провожу прямой эфир с места теракта!

— Да ты заткнешься или нет? — прорычал Джек и сразу же вернул взгляд на диву. — Тише, рана не такая уж и глубокая. Ты справишься с этим.

— Я умру в любом случае, — нечеловеческим голосом прошептала Плава-Майя. — Камни должен охранять он, а не вы.

— Кто должен охранять? — спросил Джек.

— Пятый Элемент. Он послан на Землю, чтобы спасти Вселенную.

Джек сразу вспомнил тот разговор с Рисом в ячейке в космоплане. Странная речь парня о том, что он защитит его, защитит всю Вселенную потому что Рис — Пятый Элемент, на слух была воспринята как полная чушь. Не верилось, что этот парень с намеком на дистрофию мог спасти мир. И теперь, вспомнив тот разговор, Джек спросил:

— Рис?

Плава-Майя кивнула, грустно улыбнувшись. Черт. Джек считал все это фигней, хренью собачьей, но теперь он даже понятия не имел, что делать с этой информацией.

Рис никак не мог подходить на роль спасителя планеты, ведь Рис гребаное… Джек не мог подобрать слова для него, кроме одного, такого странного на слух и до жути простого: «Совершенство».

Совершенство не должно спасать мир.

— Но он тоже уязвим. — Плава-Майя начала кашлять синей кровью. — Он нуждается в помощи, в заботе и любви. — Она прикоснулась рукой к Джеку, словно видя намерения последнего к Пятому Элементу. — Без них он умрет.

 

 

***

 

Расстреляв вентиляцию и увидев, как на потолке образуется кровавое пятно, Август улыбнулся тому, что дело сделано. У него получилось довести все до конца.

Воспользовавшись всеобщей паникой на корабле-отеле, Август смог спокойно установить бомбу на двери Плава-Майи и ушел к Вэллори. Устанавливать бомбы Августу не нравилось, потому что всякое могло случиться. Хоть таймер и был на двадцать минут, он не сулил ничего хорошего.

Забравшись на корабль матери, Август сказал:

— Сундук у меня.

— Можешь, когда захочешь, — ухмыльнулась Вэллори. — А теперь нам надо улететь подальше от заминированного корабля.

— Да, мама.

 

 

***

 

— Эй, ты не умрешь в мою смену! — сказал Джек и повернул лицо Плава-Майи к себе. — Очнись!

Она посмотрела на него непонимающим взглядом, и к Джеку пришло осознание, что жить ей осталось недолго. Минуты две, не больше, а может, и меньше.

— Что?

— Где камни, Майя?

— Они здесь, — указала на себя Плава-Майя. — Во мне.

Она закрыла глаза и, испустив последний вздох, умерла.

— О господи правый и левый, Джеки, помоги мне! Я не знаю, что делать, — зачастил Железяка, трясясь от страха. — Они идут, мангалоры направляются к нам! О боже, они разминулись по разным углам!

— Ты можешь верещать чуть тише, жестянка бесполезная? — зашипел на него Джек. — Я думаю.

— О чем ты думаешь, Джеки? О чем? — Железяка оторвался от своего места и прикатился к Джеку. — О том, как всех нас спасти? Или, о-о-о… — Железяка отвел взгляд от Хэндсома и посмотрел на мертвую оперную диву. Через несколько секунд робот пронзительно завопил.

На его крик мангалоры начали шумно переговариваться, а затем послышались быстрые шаги по направлению к Джеку и Железяке.

— Какого хрена, Железяка? — Джек взял того за антенну и злобно сказал: — Еще раз так сделаешь, и эти психи отправят тебя на металлолом.

— Боже, Джеки, надеюсь, ты не прав, — теперь уже шептал Железяка и, повернувшись направо, обомлел. — Один идет сюда, идет! Как есть идет!

Джек терпеть не мог этого робота, но сейчас градус ненависти к нему повысился в несколько раз! Эта жестянка не давала ему сосредоточиться насчет камней. Как Плава-Майя сказала: «Они во мне». Не значит ли это, что в оперной диве были те самые камни?

Джек, подавив в себе брезгливость, засунул руку в рану оперной дивы и, почувствовав твердость инородного тела, осторожно вытащил камень. Джек слегка охренел от того, что небольшой ребристый камень мог поместиться в девушке.

— Эй, ты! Руки вверх! — пробасил мангалор, целясь в голову Джека.

— Дайте минуту! — сказал Джек, уже готовясь к тому, чтобы выхватить пистолет у мангалора.

— Никакой минуты.

Мангалор за несколько шагов пересек расстояние между ними, и в спину Джека уткнулся пистолет. Джек подался назад и совершив захват, отобрал у того оружие, и теперь этот идиот был на мушке.

— Железяка.

— Да, Джек?

— Держи пистолет, и если этот идиот шевельнется, — сказал Джек, указывая на мангалора, — то стреляй.

Он осторожно передал пистолет Железяке, все еще держа мангалора под прицелом. Робот трясся от страха, но оружие взял.

— Д-джек, мне плохо, меня мутит.

— Роботу не может быть плохо, жестянка! — огрызнулся Джек и начал вытаскивать из тела Плава-Майи камни.

Вытащив последние три, Джек их завернул в свой пиджак и чуть было не оглох от того, что Железяка выстрелил в мангалора, вместе с этим пронзительно закричав.

— Какого хрена ты творишь?! — вскипел Джек и уставился на робота.

— Прости, прости, нервы сдали! — Железяка отдал пистолет Джеку и выглянул из-под кресла. — Ох черт, Джеки, они идут! Они спалили нас!

— Слушай, повторять второй раз я не буду. — Джек отдал камни, завернутые в костюм, Железяке. — Охраняй их, пока жив, а то будешь выглядеть, как он. — Джек указал на застреленного мангалора. — Шикарно?

— Ш-шикарно, — согласился Железяка, взяв камни.

— Наконец-то, — оскалился Джек и покрепче перехватил пистолет.

Как же он хотел пострелять. И теперь у него представился случай.

 

 

***

 

— Ты идиот, Август. Нужно было сделать аборт, и, возможно, все стало бы проще, — гневалась Вэллори. — Я тобой недовольна.

Сундук, который притащил ее сын, был забит косметикой и другими безделушками.

Август не знал, что ответить ей. Жалкие оправдания с его стороны только усугубили бы дело.

— Мы должны вернуться, — сказала Вэллори и повернула корабль обратно, в сторону «Флостонского Рая». — И в этот раз мы пойдем вместе искать камни!

 

 

 

***

 

А потом началось невероятное. Джек попал под обстрелы пулеметной машины, чудом не разбился, упав на первый ярус отеля-корабля, и смог убить в общей сложности больше двадцати мангалоров. Еще он смог убить одного мангалора двумя бильярдными шарами, любезно кинутыми глухим Тектором, когда Джек просил его подать пистолет!

За ним, как хвостик, следовал Железяка, причитая, что все умрут, а он так и не слетал на Пандору, не покатался по ее раскаленным пескам.

Апофеозом в холле стало то, что Джек взорвал еще десять мангалоров, найдя контактную бомбу.  
Взрыв был потрясающим.  
В общем, холл отеля превратился в настоящий срач, который устраивали подростки, когда родители уезжали в отпуск.

— Нам нужно идти, и ты пойдешь со мной, — сказал Джек Железяке и побежал к каютам экипажа.

— Не оставляй меня, Джеки, не оставляй! — кричал Железяка, прижимая к себе камни, и катился за Хэндсомом.

Прибежав в отдел безопасности и контроля, Джек перезарядил пистолет и быстро сказал для себя, как памятку повторял:

— Нужно убить вожака, и мангалоры не будут сражаться без него.

— Что, Джеки? — спросил запыхавшийся робот.

Но Джек его не слушал, он вбежал в каюту, где находилась охрана корабля и весь экипаж.

— Там их вожак? — спросил Джек, прижимаясь к стене.

— Д-да, зовут вроде Босс-санова, — заикался охранник, а руки его дрожали.

Джек подошел поближе ко входу, где закрепились мангалоры, и быстро оглядел помещение.

— Семь слева, пять справа, — заключил Джек.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он выглянул из укрытия и начал стрелять по врагам. Затем быстро вернулся к укрытию и выдохнул:

— Теперь три слева и два справа.

— Он был вроде по ц-ц-центру, — сказал охранник, крепко держа в руке оружие, но все так же трясясь от страха.

— Ясно.

Тут раздался голос мангалора:

— Еще один выстрел, и все заложники умрут. Пришлите парламентера!

Джек быстро выглянул и, мягко говоря, охренел от того, кого держал вожак на мушке: чертового священника Алистера Хаммерлока! Как он тут оказался?

Все-таки Джеку не показалось, что в том проходе, когда его вели помощники Железяки, он видел именно Хаммерлока.

— Ты не против, если я буду парламентером? — спросил Джек того охранника.

— Нет конечно, я только «за»! — зачастил тот, соглашаясь с Джеком. — Отправляем парламентера, не стрелять!

— Отлично, — оскалился Джек и вышел к ним.

Всего лишь один точный выстрел прямо в голову вожака, и мангалоры побросали оружие.

Корабль-отель был спасен.

 

_Спустя несколько минут._

 

— Я знаю, что вы злитесь на меня, — виновато улыбнулся Алистер, когда подошел к Джеку. Тот смотрел на камеры видеонаблюдения, высматривая что-то или кого-то. — И я виноват, правда, но имейте ввиду, я с Воном борюсь за доброе дело. Как и Рис.

— Да, спасаете мир. Прям как я. Не знаете, где он? — посмотрел Джек на Алистера и передал тому завернутый пиджак с камнями. — Вот ваши камни.

Пререкаться со священником у Джека не было ни малейшего желания, а найти гребаное совершенство было на данный момент важным делом. Джек нутром чуял, что Рис в опасности. Да и то, как говорила Плава-Майя о нем… закрались неутешительные подозрения.

— Рис? — глаза Алистера округлились, он прижал к груди камни. — Он в беде?

— Неизвестно, но, скорее всего, да, — пожал плечами Джек и вернул взгляд на камеры видеонаблюдения. — Стоп, что это?

Охранник увеличил ракурс на камере, и Джек с Алистером увидели знакомую руку, испещренную голубой тату и свисающую из вентиляции.

— Вот он, — указал пальцем Джек на тот дисплей, показывавший Риса.

— Это апартаменты Плава-Майи, — сказал охранник. — Третий ярус, каюта 342-B.

Как только он это сказал, Джек с Алистером выбежали из комнаты видеонаблюдения. Железяка, заметив, как те убегали, покатился за ними, приговаривая:

— Я должен вести эфир, осталось полчаса до его окончания, и я проведу их с вами с присущим мне достоинством, дорогие слушатели. И я бегу за Джеки Хэндсомом, не переключайтесь! — и теперь он панически зачастил, обращаясь к бегущим мужчинам. — Эй, подождите меня!

Каюту Плава-Майи Джек нашел быстро, он первым прибежал туда. Кровь капала маленькими каплями с вентиляции в центр пола, Хэндсом потерял дар речи.

Джек хотел верить, что Рис не мертв.

Он за пять шагов пересек расстояние к центру каюты и, взяв за руку Риса, быстро нащупал пульс.

Слабый, но ровный, Джек вздохнул с облегчением — Рис все еще жив. Джек не терял ни секунды и, прикатив рояль к центру, осторожно вытащил Риса.

— Ну ты, парень, даешь, — нервно засмеялся Джек, осторожно кладя раненого Риса на рояль. — Как ты туда залез, ума не приложу.

Рис медленно открыл глаза и тихо прошептал:

— Камни… их забрали.

— Нет, котенок, камни у нас. — Видя, что Рис хотел закрыть глаза, Джек осторожно встряхнул его. — Эй, Риззи, не смей отключаться. Я с тобой, твой Джек Хэндсом здесь, и ты сможешь спасти Вселенную, а я тебе в этом помогу.

Рис на его слова ответил едва заметной улыбкой, и к Джеку очень не вовремя пришло осознание того, что он запал на него. Теперь точно, и никаких тупых отговорок, как в квартире.

Джек хотел бы видеть эти улыбку и лицо вечно.

К этому моменту подоспели Алистер с Железякой, запыхавшиеся и усталые.

— Рис! — обрадовался Хаммерлок и хотел пойти к Джеку и Рису, но его остановил Железяка.

— Падре, ты знаешь, что это такое? — Железяка указал на дверь, к которой был прилеплен странный таймер, отсчитывающий время.

Алистер повернулся к таймеру и, обомлев, с ужасом сказал:

— Э-э-это… это бомба!

— Нет-нет-нет, отче, — отрицательно бормотал Железяка. — Будь это бомба, сработала бы сигнализация, но мы ее не слышим. Здесь повсюду детекторы, верно?

И, словно в подтверждение его слов, завопила сирена, раздался из всех динамиков голос, что корабль подлежит срочной эвакуации.

— Вот зачем я такое сказал, зачем? — начал бить себя клешнями Железяка.

— Надо сваливать с корабля, — невозмутимым тоном сказал Джек, беря на руки раненого Риса.

— Ты ее не сможешь обезвредить? — спросили в унисон Алистер с Железякой.

— Эй, я герой, но я не сапер. Нужен чип, а он только у того, кто заминировал корабль. — С полсекунды подумав, Джек добавил: — Нужно найти корабль.

 

 

***

 

Вэллори нужно было делать все самой. Нельзя полагаться на сына, нельзя полагаться на тупых мангалоров. Время играло против них, и мистер Шедоу, на которого они работали, мог их не простить. Она знала, верила, что сейчас у них все получится. Выйдя из корабля и убив несколько охранников, Вэллори вместе с Августом пошли на тот ярус, где ее сын-идиот установил бомбу. Сперва нужно было обезвредить ее, а потом начать поиски камней.

Проехав на лифте, они вышли в холл, и Вэллори услышала, как закрылся другой лифт, но не придала этому особого значения и сказала:

— Куда идти?

— Туда, — показал налево Август.

 

 

***

 

— Вот это удача, — прижав покрепче к себе Риса, сказал Джек, смотря на то, что какой-то корабль остался в доках, да еще и с открытым трапом.

— Вселенная точно хочет, чтобы мы выжили, — перекрестился Алистер.

— Это ведь хорошо, да? — спросил Железяка, посматривая то на Джека, держащего в руках Риса, то на Алистера, который о чем-то тихо бормотал.

— Отлично, — ответил Джек.

Они быстро зашли туда, и Джек, осторожно положив Риса на кровать, приказал:

— Пристегните его, сейчас будет встряска, — и прошел в кабину пилота.

Алистер кивнул и начал пристегивать ремнями безопасности Риса, Железяка, вместо того, чтобы стоять и не доводить всех своими речами, покатился за Джеком.

— Джеки, ты точно знаешь, как этим управлять?

Джека уже задрало уменьшительно-ласкательное прозвище, но времени ругаться не было, счет шел на секунды, и он сказал:

— Как такси водить.

Здесь все было таким знакомым, и Джеку не составит труда поднять корабль и улететь туда, куда нужно было доставить Риса, о чем по пути говорил ему Алистер.

— Джеки, здесь стена, мы не прорвемся! — завопил Железяка и начал кататься туда-сюда, выводя Джека из себя.

— Заткнись! — заорал Джек. Он включил оружие на корабле и выстрелил в стену. — Что я тебе говорил о том, что будет, если ты еще раз меня выбесишь?

— О, уже нет стены, — увидел Железяка раскуроченную переборку корабля-отеля и притих. — Прости.

— Полетели, — сказал Джек и включил двигатель.

 

 

***

 

Оставалось меньше пятнадцати секунд до огромного взрыва, способного уничтожить весь корабль-отель, и Август, вытащив из кармана джинсов чип, дезактивировал бомбу.

— Ну что ж… приступаем к поискам, — строгим голосом сказала Вэллори, придерживая в руках оружие.

Где-то на первом ярусе один выживший мангалор активировал собственную бомбу, перед этим сказав:

— Во имя чести, — и закрыл глаза.

Вэллори с Августом в этот момент начали искать по каюте Плавы-Майи что-то, отдаленно похожее на камни, но им помешал шипящий звук медленно раскрывающегося ящика, стоящего у входа в каюту.

— Черт, — увидев новую бомбу, прошептал Август. На бомбе высвечивался таймер, длящийся меньше пяти секунд.

Господи, как же Вэллори ошибалась в своей вере, что у них все могло получиться.

 

 

***

 

Корабль с камнями и Пятым Элементом уже был на порядочном расстоянии от «Флостонского Рая», но и его ощутимо тряхнуло от взрыва корабля-отеля.

Джек нажал на рычаг ускорения, и они устремились еще быстрее к звездам. Железяка даже упал на пол, вопя во всю громкость, которую позволял ему речевой аппарат.

Они успели, они смогли выбраться из этой передряги. Джек не мог не улыбнуться и сказал:

— Ну как такси водить, честное слово.

И поставив координаты, указанные Алистером, Джек включил автопилот.

Нужно было проведать Риса.

Встав с пола, Железяка сказал:

— Уже семь вечера по моему времени, слушаем выпуск моих новостей. Мы спаслись, и завтра в пять я скажу вам об этом больше. — Железяка отключил микрофон, а затем устало добавил: — Это мой самый шикарный эфир.

 

 

 

***

**Командный пункт Нью-Йорка.**

 

— Господин Президент, у майора Хэндсома на борту все пять элементов, и они уже направляются к намеченным координатам, указанные священником, — сообщил Тэсситер. — Об этом только что написал мне сам майор, и слова Железяки по его радиоэфиру это подтверждают.

Весь командный пункт на протяжении двух часов слушал излияния и кривляния Железяки в корабле-отеле. Некоторые кусали ногти и рвали на себе волосы, слушая крики и заплетающийся голос Железяки о том, что все умрут, выхода нет и пора совершать суицид.

— Мы спасены, — выдохнул Президент Роланд Солджер, платком вытирая пот со лба.

Но недолго продлилось их всеобщее счастье; один из ученых сказал, что планетоид сдвинулся и летел с колоссальной скоростью, их корабли за ним не поспевали.

— Есть соображения, куда он летит? — спросил Президент ученого. В его голосе сквозило волнение вперемешку с плохо скрываемым страхом.

Ученый медленно кивнул.

Теперь их жизни, как и все живое во Вселенной, зависели от одного корабля.

 

 

 

***

 

Железяка погрузился в сон, храпя на весь корабль, Алистер рассматривал камни, а Джек обрабатывал раны Риса в пассажирском салоне. Просто поразительно, как раны у Риса затягивались; простреленное плечо почти зажило, оставляя заметный шрамы и кровоподтеки, а ссадины и царапины давно исчезли. Он и вправду совершенство.

— Одна дива сказала мне, что нужно присматривать за тобой, — Джек приложил примочку к плечу Риса, а затем возмущенно добавил: — И она чертовски права! Меня пару часов не было, а ты уже приключений на жопу нашел!

— Вы люди… такие странные. — Рис проигнорировал последние слова Джека, смотря тому в глаза. Последнее предложение он сказал с надрывом: — Все, что вы создаете, используется во зло.

Джек даже не собирался такое отрицать. Это было чистой правдой. Сколько людей погибло от вещей, которые должны были служить и защищать, а не убивать? Счет шел на миллионы, если не миллиарды.

Люди жестоки, и Джек был самым ярким их представителем. Грубый, деспотичный, слишком прямолинейный, постоянно ищущий приключения на свою задницу. Джек сам был как оружие: годы изнурительной учебы в военном училище, а затем и служба в элитном спецподразделении, от которого ничего не осталось, кроме самого Джека, сделали свое дело. Там его учили убивать: без боли или с большим садизмом для устрашения мирного населения, на выбор. Джек Хэндсом выбрал оба варианта.

Джеку нравилось насилие, он не мог этого отрицать, но сейчас, когда Рис смотрел на него своими карими оленьими глазами, то все уходило на второй план, даже насилие и желание убивать. Боже, он знал Риса почти два дня, они несколькими фразами перекинулись, но Джеку даже этого было предостаточно. Достаточно для того, чтобы обрести хоть какие-то чувства к нему.

— Ну, такое бывает, — не стал с ним спорить Джек. — Это человеческая натура, котенок. Не дошел еще до такого словосочетания?

Рис покачал головой.

— Я дошел до буквы «В». — Он повернулся к ближайшему компьютеру, встроенному в кресло, и дрожащей рукой включил его. — Осталась только эта буква.

— Ну, на «В» есть много хороших слов… — Джек теперь усиленно вспоминал хорошие слова, начинающиеся на букву «В».

— Какие?

Пятый Элемент был слаб, и у Джека закралась под сердце вязкая, тягучая неуверенность в том, что Рис смог бы спасти мир. Он еле дышал, его пульс был слабым, несмотря на то, что регенерация у Пятого Элемента была на высоте.

— Эмм… — Джек замешкался, но все же вспомнил некоторые слова. — «Величие», «Верность», «Вера». — Насчет последнего слова Джек сомневался, но все же сказал его: — «Влюбленность».

Рис на его слова мягко улыбнулся и взял Джека за руку, несильно сжав ее. Как все странно выходило. Вот буквально вчера на него свалился этот странный пассажир, проломив крышу авто, разговаривая на неведомом языке; а теперь Рис смотрел на Джека печальными глазами, пытаясь понять сущность людей.

Джек хотел бы продлить этот момент и вообще усилить его другими приятными вещами, но ему бессовестно помешали.

Прибежал Алистер и сказал, что Джека вызывал генерал Тэсситер.

— Ты только не умирай, кексик, хорошо? — попросил Джек перед тем, как зайти в кабину пилота.

Рис на его слова медленно кивнул и повернулся к компьютеру.

«Опять он что-то просить будет», — подумал Джек и прошел к креслу пилота, на ходу забирая у Алистера трубку.

— Что опять тебе нужно, Тэсситер?

— С тобой сейчас будет говорить Президент! — сказал Гарольд. Было слышно, как он передавал трубку кому-то.

Затем по ту сторону линии послышался другой голос, властный, в нем прослеживалась нервозность.

— Здравствуйте. С вами говорит Президент Роланд Солджер. От имени всего человечества я хочу вас поблагодарить за мужество...

Джек понимал, что Президент начнет говорить долгие, ненужные речи, и он его грубо прервал:

— А можно сразу к делу?

На той связи послышался тяжелый вздох и усталое:

— Наши корабли не поспевают за ним. Черная огненная масса диаметром в две тысячи километров стремительно летит к Земле, мы бессильны его остановить. Вот вся суть дела.

Черт, только этого не хватало.

— Время еще есть? — спросил Джек, устало потирая виски.

— Ученые сказали, что планетоид прилетит к Земле через час и пятьдесят восемь минут, если его скорость не изменится.

— Ну, — протянул Джек, садясь в кресло пилота, — через два часа позвоним.

Времени катастрофически не хватало, нужно было ускориться.

 

 

***

 

Рис должен был закончить свое обучение. Осталась только одна буква, и он нажал пальцем клавишу «В». Слова и картинки потекли огромным потоком, но Рис в смятении остановил быструю фильтрацию. Джек говорил об одном слове, там, в ячейке. Говорил о том, как он получил шрам и лишился глаза. Оно заинтересовало Риса, ведь это слово вело к пониманию людей: почему они создавали то, что потом использовалось во зло.

Рис ввел в поисковик слово «война».

Когда пошли первые картинки по слову «война», им овладел настоящий ужас. Оружие, которое люди создавали, чтобы защищать, их же и убивало. Убивало страшно, выжигая ярким пламенем, режа по сердцу и стреляя в голову.

И этим убийствам не было конца.

Убийства ради славы, убийства ради земель, уничтожение целой расы людей за то, что они не были похожи на других или по каким-то другим глупым причинам. Бессмысленная боль, выжигающая все нервы и оставляющая только белый пепел вместе с горечью утраты. Черепа, мертвые дети и женщины, их лица в немом крике шокировали Риса. Слезы против воли покатились по лицу, но он продолжал смотреть, видя все эти ужасы, сотворенные самим человеком.

Так вот, как выглядела «война».

 

 

***

 

**Спустя час и сорок минут, Египет. Храм Пятого Элемента.**

Они прилетели вовремя, даже раньше, у них оставалось десять минут в запасе.

Джек бежал сломя голову, неся на руках слабого Риса. Алистер и Железяка с трудом поспевали за ним.

— Молодец, Вон, — похвалил помощника Алистер, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, когда они зашли в ритуальный зал, и затем обратился к Джеку: — Положите Риса в центр.

Джек понятия не имел, что происходило с Рисом. На корабле он был еще более-менее живым, даже улыбался, а сейчас… он как будто умирал. Он неуверенно посмотрел на Риса и осторожно положил его в центр, на возвышение алтаря, как приказывал Алистер.

— Что делать с этими камнями, падре? — спросил Железяка, крутясь перед ними.

Хаммерлок вытащил из мешка камни и поставил на пол, придирчиво осматривая их по линиям.

— Что дальше, Алистер? — спросил Джек, сидя возле Риса.

Алистер показал один камень с шестью линиями.

— Этот, должно быть, огонь.

— Знаете механизм? — спросил Джек. Он встал с холодного постамента и направился к ним.

— Да, знаю. Погодите, пожалуйста. — Алистер закрыл глаза, очевидно, вспоминая, как все должно происходить при спасении мира. — Четыре камня располагаются вокруг пятого элемента, и оружие против зла… готово.

— То есть вы ни хрена не знаете? — усомнился в знаниях священника Джек. — Не видели, как оно действует?

Алистер тут же насупился и зло процедил:

— Мне больше пяти тысяч лет, что ли? Конечно, я ничего не видел!

Джек на его слова громко вздохнул и потащил мешок с камнями, говоря на ходу:

— У таких штук всегда должна быть какая-нибудь инструкция. — Он подошел к первому ближнему постаменту.

Убрав с постамента песок и сверив с линиями на камнях, Джек взял один камень, осторожно поставил его. Камень идеально подошел.

— Проделайте так с остальными, сравните символы!

Алистер с Воном побежали к другим постаментам и начали раскладывать камни. Времени оставалось катастрофически мало, нужно было все сделать быстро, счет шел на минуты. Как только они совершили все необходимые манипуляции, Хаммерлок вернулся к Джеку и сообщил, что все готово.

— И что теперь делать? — спросил Джек.

— Надо их как-нибудь включить, — пожал плечами Алистер.

— Вы знаете, как это сделать?

Алистер покачал головой. Черт. Среди всех, кто находился в храме, только Рис мог знать о работе камней, и Джек поспешил к нему.

— Риззи, давай, помоги нам, — осторожно приподнял Риса Джек. — Как включить камни?

Рис в руках Джека горел, пот крупными каплями стекал со лба. Джек непонимающим взглядом смотрел на Риса, того лихорадило.

— Ветер веет, огонь пылает, дождь… идет, — произнес Рис и закрыл глаза.

Крутая подсказка, Риззи, все сразу встало на свои места!

— Кто-нибудь понял? — спросил Джек остальных.

— А может, это игра какая-то? — встрял со своими догадками Железяка.

Только его тупых предположений не хватало.

— Конечно, игра, на кону которой стоят наши жизни! — вскипел Джек.

Боже, зачем они взяли Железяку с собой. Робот должен был остаться в том отеле-корабле и красиво взорваться.

— Ну, Джеки, я не знаю, что придумать, — развел клешнями Железяка, как будто он действительно сожалел о своем предположении.

— Так, каждый по камню, — скомандовал Джек и пошел к одному постаменту.

Алистер, Вон и Железяка послушались, и каждый подошел к камням.

— Мой какой-то хреновый, — возопил Железяка, крутясь вокруг постамента. — Давайте поменяемся?

Еще одно тупое слово от Железяки, и Джек его пристрелит к херам.

Обстановка накалялась, солнце в храме скрылось, оставляя его в тени. Все понимали, что конец света неумолимо приближался. Времени становилось все меньше.

— Поздно, — шептал Рис. — Слишком поздно.

Джек не хотел верить, что поздно. Он чертов герой, мать твою, он всех спасет! Пусть даже и останется три секунды до конца Света, он спасет эту гребаную Вселенную!

Джек и не из таких передряг выбирался. Правда, в такую как эта, он попал в первый раз.

— Джек! — заорал Вон. — С моим камнем что-то случилось! Он шевельнулся!

Алистер, Джек и Железяка прибежали к Вону, и да, у камня отошел уголок, он как будто распускался, как цветок.

— Что ты сделал? Что? — в унисон закричали все.

— Я лишь сказал, что «у нас ничего не выйдет», и все… — чуть ли не плача, ответил Вон.

— Так, погодите-ка.

Нужно было всерьез заняться этой подсказкой от Риса. Кое-что прояснялось, и Джек решил выдвинуть свое предположение. — Огонь пылает, дождь идет, ветер дует. Вон, у тебя какой камень?

— В-воздух, вроде бы, — осмотрел камень по линиям Вон. — Да, воздух.

К Джеку пришла одна идея. Он знал, что шанс минимален, но попытаться стоило. Джек несильно дунул на камень, и тот раскрылся, представляя желтую энергию.

Все ошеломленно уставились на камень, и теперь стало ясно, как они работают.

— Так, земля к земле, вода к воде, а огонь к огню. Времени все меньше! — скомандовал Джек.

Алистер с Воном успешно проделали с камнем воды и земли, выпуская из них голубую и зеленую энергии. И только Железяка ныл, крича:

— А я что с ним сделаю? У меня хренов огонь! — кружился от нервозности Железяка. — Джек, Джеки, помоги мне! Нужен огонь!

Джек прибежал к последнему постаменту, на котором стоял камень огня, пошарил по карманам, и, господи, как же хорошо, что он взял коробок спичек. Он открыл коробок и обомлел.

Одна спичка. Осталась одна гребаная спичка. У них всего один-единственный шанс. Джеку на секунду показалось, что он в каком-то блокбастере, где оставались считанные минуты до полного конца и у него был только один шанс.

— Железяка, скажешь что-нибудь, и я тебя пристрелю, — зашипел Джек и осторожно чиркнул последней спичкой по коробку.

Пламя еле-еле горело, и Джек медленно, почти не дыша, подвел горящую спичку к камню, который тут же расцвел красной энергией.

Теперь осталось дело за Рисом.

— Давай, Риззи, вставай. — Джек осторожно встряхнул Риса, и тот начал кашлять. — Мы свое дело сделали, теперь последний штрих за тобой.

— З-зачем спасать кого-то? — тихо спросил Рис, его взгляд был устремлен в потолок храма. — Зачем спасать вас, если вы причиняете друг другу столько боли, уничтожая себя? — Рис коснулся дрожащей рукой шрама Джека. — Зачем вам нужны эти войны, когда они губят вас?

Нет, только не это.

— Зачем вас спасать? — Рис смотрел на него, в его глазах было столько боли, что Джеку стало невыносимо.

Черт возьми, эти вопросы сейчас были совсем ни к чему.

— Да, Рис, ты прав, люди жестоки, но в мире, помимо нас, есть много хорошего, светлого, того, что достойно спасения. — Джек понимал, что говорил полную чушь, он знал настоящую натуру людей и знал себя. Но в то же время не мог ручаться за остальных. Рис должен был поверить в человечество, вернуть свою волю к жизни. — Мы можем творить, создавать, чувствовать, быть милосердными, любить друг друга.

— Любить? — спросил Рис.

Джек на его вопрос шумно вздохнул. Распинаться о том, чего Джек сам не понимал, было верхом самоотверженности или тупости, с какой стороны посмотреть.

Хэндсом не хотел говорить о любви, ведь это чувство эфемерное, ужасное, дарующее только боль. Но если Рис спрашивал о нем, то Джек должен был такое сказать. Подумаешь, одному человеку не повезло в любви, другие-то достойны большего. Для Риса он попробует объяснить это слово.

— Да, Риззи, любить и быть любимыми. Любовь — само по себе хорошее чувство, которое достойно спасения, — врал, как мог, Джек.

— Я не знаю, что такое любовь, — тихо говорил Рис, на его глазах показались слезы. — Я всего лишь инструмент для защиты живого, я не был создан для любви, я здесь никому не нужен.

— Риззи, не говори так. — Джек убрал мокрые пряди с лица Риса. — Ты всем нам нужен. Ты нужен миру.

Джек не хотел говорить эти слова, он знал Риса без малого два дня, но что-то просило, умоляло его сказать их. Это странное чувство находилось там, под сердцем, и, когда Джек смотрел на Риса, оно кололо внутри. Кололо приятно, приводя сердце в дикий трепет, и Джек сказал:

— Ты нужен мне, — и поцеловал Риса.

Легкое прикосновение губ, тихий вздох от Риса и легкая улыбка. Джек отпустил его.

Четыре элемента сгруппировались и направили лучи в Риса, обволакивая того белоснежным свечением, и он направил всю энергию вверх.

Земля тряслась под ногами, Железяка что-то вопил, Алистер с Воном держались вместе, а Джек лишь наблюдал за Рисом, пытаясь не упасть.

Белоснежное свечение через несколько секунд прекратилось, и Рис стал прежним. Он чуть было не упал на пол, но Джек его подхватил.

Все кончено. Они победили.

— Да! Мы сделали это! — заорал Вон от счастья и обнял Алистера.

— Какого хрена ты орешь? — завопил Железяка и, крутанувшись несколько раз, зло добавил: — Нервы с вами ни к черту, я сматываюсь.

Робот гордо укатился к выходу, напоследок закричав:

— Это совсем не шикарно!

— Нужно позвонить Президенту, — сказал Джек, взяв на руки Риса.

 

**Институт генной инженерии. Нью-Йорк.**

 

Президент Роланд Солджер быстрым шагом шел в регенерационную лабораторию с генералом Тэсситером и ворохом военных с секретарями.

Там, как им сказали, находились спасители человечества. Когда они зашли, их поприветствовал доктор Зед.

— Это доктор Зед, директор центра, — представил Тэсситер доктора Президенту. — Именно он возглавлял операцию по восстановлению Пятого Элемента.

— Для меня большая честь встретить вас, сэр, — сказал Зед, обмениваясь с Президентом рукопожатием.

— Очень рад, — улыбнулся тот. — Где прячете героев? Нам сказали, что они где-то здесь.

— О, они в рекреационной камере, — пожал плечами Зед, показывая пальцем на огромную непроницаемую капсулу. — После всех этих передряг парни сильно утомлены. Да и у одного тяжелые ранения на лице.

— Ясно. Но, видите ли, доктор, у меня еще на сегодня пятнадцать встреч запланировано.

Доктор Зед понял намек и сказал:

— Сейчас посмотрю, что там у них, может, они не спят.

Доктор Зед приблизился к камере, открыл створку и сразу же закрыл.

— Они не могут вас встретить. У одного из них сильный шрам и нету глаза, у него все зарастает и регенерирует. Процесс этот долгий, и не стоит его прерывать как минимум минут десять.

— А что насчет другого?

— Другой… — доктор Зед замешкался. — Тоже не может.

— Минут десять? — кажется, Президент начал все понимать.

— Да, так точно, — кивнул Зед.

— Нет, мэм, сейчас никак. Нет, — закрыл трубку рукой Тэсситер, тяжело вздыхая. По его лицу было видно, что он негодовал по поводу звонка.

— Кто это? — повернулся к генералу Президент.

— Назвалась бабушкой майора Хэндсома, — сказал Тэсситер, поморщившись.

— Дайте мне, — забрал у Гарольда трубку Роланд и поднес ее к уху. — Миссис Хэндсом, это Президент. От имени Федерации Объединенных наций выражаю глубокую благодарность…

Из трубки раздался недовольный и вопящий голос:

— У Джека не такой дерьмовый голос! Где мой дебильный внучок, ты, дубина? И ты не похож на Президента, наш Президент та еще сволочь проклятая, никак не может льготы больше сделать, как же он меня бесит, черномазый хрен…

Роланд уже не мог слушать эти ужасные излияния и передал трубку Тэсситеру, а тот отдал ее другим людям.

— Так, наши герои появятся минут через десять, да? — вернул деловой тон Президент.

— Все верно, сэр, — подтвердил его слова доктор Зед. — Максимум минут через пятнадцать-двадцать. Там уже должна закончиться процедура регенерации.

— Ладно, где тут у вас находится кафетерий? Мне нужно подкрепиться, — сказал Президент и обратился к секретарю: — Передвинь тогда расписание минут на двадцать и сделай окно.

— Хорошо, господин Президент, — кивнула девушка и начала что-то печатать на планшете.

Через несколько минут все ушли, оставив в регенерационной лаборатории только группу ученых во главе с доктором Зедом.

— Блин, как кролики в период спаривания, — посмеивался со спасителей человечества доктор Зед, когда посмотрел на рекреационную камеру, и добавил, обращаясь к подчиненным: — Ребята, пойдемте поедим, они там надолго. Тем более от длительного нахождения в камере ничего им не будет.

Все ученые с предложением доктора Зеда согласились.

 

 

***

 

Джек целовал Риса медленно, исследуя каждый сантиметр совершенного тела. Сперва губы, потом щеки, затем нос, а дальше шея и все ниже и ниже...

— Я все еще тебе нужен? — спросил Рис, улыбаясь.

Он нежно провел пальцами по тому месту, где у Джека раньше был шрам. Сейчас там ничего не было.

— Еще как, — ответил Джек и заткнул его поцелуем.

Во время и после секса Рис становился слишком болтливым, а его голос, его божественный голос, когда он стонал, был просто музыкой для ушей Джека.

Ради такого совершенства стоило спасти Вселенную.

 

 

**The End.**


End file.
